A Whisper in the Night
by RogueMarieLeBeau
Summary: Finished! My first fic please R&R! When one of the X-women dies someone very dear to her moves to the mansion. Two X-men have very different opinions of the guest.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men then belong to Marvel this is for entertainment purposes only I am making no money!  
  
~Thought~   
  
A Whisper in the Night By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
Prologue May 15th ***3  
  
~She looks so fragile, pale, an' thin hooked up to all these wires. ~ The young woman looked at Rogue and was horrified at what she saw.  
  
~The picture she sent t' me shows a beautiful, vibrant young woman full a' life, happiness, an' love.... hope for the future. ~ The woman clutched the picture to her chest with both hands. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Rogue lying on the bed in the med lab. Rogue was attached to about a dozen different machines each beep seemed to be loosening her precarious hold to life.  
  
The young visitor extended her pale thin hand as if to brush the stray white bangs from the sick woman's face.  
  
~Just one touch an' she'll be better. Ah know the consequences, but ah'll d' it for her. Ah'd do anything for her, even if it means dyin'. What d' ah have t' lose? ~  
  
Rogue's eyes fluttered open just as the girl's hand was about to make contact with her brow.  
  
"No!" Rogue yelled at the visitor, "Ah can't let y' d' this t' yerself! It's mah time. Ah've done what ah needed t' d', but y've got so much more life t' live. Ah've come t' terms with this now y' need t' too."   
  
"Please Marie" the girl pleaded "Y've got so much t' live for. Please let me d' this. Please! Think about Remy! " The girl thrust the picture to Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked at the picture with a sad smile then handed it back to her guest.  
  
"Ah know sugah," Rogue told her "he'll be o.k."  
  
The girl lunged forward to try and touch Rogue. Rogue mustered up all her remaining strength and slugged the young woman in the gut, sending her flying to the floor.  
  
"Ah said NO!" Rogue said forcefully.  
  
"Well, fine" the visitor sobbed, "but ah refuse t' stay 'round and watch y' DIE! Ah'll leave the same way ah came in so no one will ever know ah was here."  
  
Rogue raised a hand "Please don't go. Stay the X-Men can help y' "  
  
"No, Marie, the only one who coulda helped me was y' an' y' too that option from me"  
  
The young woman slipped out the ground floor window. Turning she looked back at the window with a sob she whispered, "ah love y' Marie", then the girl stumbled back into the moonless night.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
May 30th  
  
Today Remy LeBeau and the rest of the X-Men lay to rest one of their own. Just a few hundred yards from the back gate they gather in a small burial plot to pay their last respects.  
  
Remy sobs profusely at the sight of his frail, beautiful, shell of a wife lying in the casket. He kisses her sweet, cold, lifeless lips right before they lower her into the dark, damp ground.  
  
He chokes on the words as he say's his final good-byes to his beloved,"J' t'adore ma chere toujour."  
  
The stone at the head has a carving of a single magnolia on it and reads. "Marie 'Rogue' LeBeau cherished friend beloved wife."  
  
The seemingly invincible X-Woman had lost her battle to an invisible foe.... cancer.  
  
Her friends and loved ones stand by and grieve as their salty tears mingle with the softly falling rain...............  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is let me know what y' think about it!  
  
Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
" You don't run out on us so easy! You got no right calling us quits b'fore we've even had a decent chance t' get started!" Rogue to Gambit X-treme X-men #18 


	2. Another Visit

Disclaimer: All X-Men Characters are the sole property of Marvel Comics this is strictly for entertainment purposes. No money is being made.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
Another Visit   
  
May 30th 1 year later  
  
"Why'd y' have t' be so stubborn?" The young visitor, who had visited Rogue two weeks before her death, was back again. This time instead of talking to Marie she was talking to the smooth polished marble headstone.  
  
"Y' shoulda let me take yer place it woulda been better for botha us. Shoot Marie ah miss y' so bad it's tearin' me 'part. Ah'm all alone now."  
  
The girl's tears slid down her face and on to the headstone. She felt weak and exhausted, so she sat on a small bench next to the grave. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out three very wilted magnolias.  
  
"Ah brought these for y'. Ah'm sorry they're not in better shape, but they've come along ways. Ah brought'em because ah remembered y' said y' liked'em so much. Ah see they even carved one for y' on yer stone."  
  
The girl stood up shakily and bent to place the sad looking flowers next to the stone. As she did she was overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion. Her whole world went black as she fell to the ground of Marie's grave.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy absolutely could not get back to sleep. He tossed and turned but try as he might the much-needed rest would not come.  
  
"Marie, chere, will dis ever get any easier" Gambit wondered out loud.  
  
The dream had haunted him. She was in his bed, he could sense her, feel her breath on his neck. Slowly he would turn around but before he saw he would wake up.  
  
~Remy~ he thought to himself ~de belle's been gone a year now and y' still ain't no better den de day she died. ~ He rose off the bed and looked out the window.  
  
~Maybe if I go outside and get some fresh air I'd feel better. ~ Remy LeBeau headed off to where he often did when he couldn't sleep... Marie's grave.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan, also known as Wolverine, headed out the back door and on to the patio. He had a beer in one hand and a cigar hanging from his mouth. Professor Charles Xavier, whom Logan liked to call Chuck, had recently established a strict no smoking policy. Logan picked his battles wisely and this one didn't seem worth the hassle. Besides it was a nice night.  
  
He sat back in a chair to enjoy his Molson, his cigar, and the millions of bright stars overhead. Suddenly the back door creaked open and a figure walked out, shoulders slightly hunched from the weight of the grief carried.  
  
"She wouldn't want to see ya like this bub. It's time ya moved on Gambit." Logan said to the shadow of a man before him, but Gambit never heard him. He just kept walking.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy reached the plot when he noticed someone was there. His heart started pounding and his mouth went completely dry. There lay a woman, in a white cotton dress; face down on his wife's grave.  
  
"Chere" he managed to choke out "dat be you mon coeur?"  
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes fluttered open and two bright green glowing eyes stared up at him. He realized it wasn't Rogue.  
  
He pulled out an ace of spades, charged it, and prepared to attack demanding " Who are y' and what de 'ell are y' doin' on my wife's grave?"  
  
The girl's eyes seemed to be lit from some strange inner light. She was too weak all she could do was let out a shrill scream before once again fainting to the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan had just finished his beer and cigar. He was headed back inside for another Molson when he heard it.  
  
The scream made his blood run cold.  
  
He knew three things from that scream. First it came from the burial plot, second it was a woman and third she was in serious trouble.  
  
Logan ran as fast as he could to try and find out what was going on.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
When Logan reached his destination what he saw shocked him.  
  
Gambit was standing over a young girl holding a glowing ace of spades.  
  
Logan growled fiercely "What the bloody hell do ya think your doin' Cajun?  
  
Wolverine didn't wait for a reply. He drew back his adamantium fist and Gambit landed on the ground unconscious.  
  
Logan quickly scooped up the girl and carried her as speedily and gently as possible back to the mansion. He knew she was hurt by the whimpering sounds she made. He didn't realize how badly until he got her into the patio light.  
  
Her right eye was black, her lip was badly swollen, and there was a nasty bruise on her right cheek.  
  
"Oh darlin' what did he do to you" was all he could say as he swiftly and carefully laid her on an exam table in the med lab.  
  
"Hank" yelled Logan. "Come quick!"  
  
"What seems to be the problem my... oh my stars and garters." Exclaimed Dr. Henry McCoy also known as Hank or Beast.  
  
"Logan, what happened?" Hank asked as he looked at the badly beaten young woman lying on the table. "Only a very evil person could do such a thing to this child."  
  
"Gumbo" Logan spat out. He explained the whole thing as Dr. McCoy rushed to treat his patient.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy woke up trying to figure out why he was laying on Marie's grave. He remembered leaving the house to come up here because he couldn't sleep, but he couldn't remember anything after that.  
  
~Oh well I musta fallen 'sleep here~ "Bon nuit (goodnight) chere." Remy said before going back to the house.  
  
He stopped at the bathroom first to take some aspirin for his terrible headache. He figured he had gotten it from sleeping in an awkward position on the cold ground.  
  
Then he headed off to bed and fell sound asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"She has two fractured ribs on her right side, she may have been kicked," Logan winced as Hank continued. "In addition to the cuts and contusions on her face."  
  
"Will she be alright, Hank?" Logan's voice begged Hank to tell him she would.  
  
"Yes," he said as Logan let out a sigh of relief. "She has a slight healing factor, no where nearly as powerful as yours, but still 3-4 times faster than a human's."  
  
"So she's a mutant" Logan reasoned "Well that might explain why she came to the mansion but what was she doin' passed out on Rogue's grave?"  
  
"I have no idea my friend" Hank replied shaking his head. "Logan I have all of her vitals being monitored by machine right now. Please go to bed and get some rest. If she needs anything I'll be jus in the next room."  
  
"No can do bub!" Logan said shaking his head. "I'm stayin' right here tonight."  
  
"Very well suit yourself" Hank conceded "But if either of you need anything do not hesitate to ask. I am hoping she will awaken sometime tomorrow so we can get to the bottom of this mystery and hopefully clear Gambit's name"  
  
"I hope so too bub, but it don't look too good right now," Logan told Hank "Oh and by the way Hank, thanks."  
  
"No problem my friend" Beast said as he left the med lab.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan pulled up a chair next to the sedated girl. He sat and looked at her closely.  
  
Besides the fact she was extremely thin and badly beaten she was quite beautiful.  
  
Pale porcelain skin, high cheekbones and long dark lashes. Her womanly figure contradicted the fact that earlier Logan had thought she was a teenager. He now realized that she was probably in her early twenties. Right around Jubilee's age and a few years younger than Rogue would have been.  
  
He brushed some hair from her face. It was light brown with the slightest hint of red, slightly wavy and as soft as silk.  
  
"Who are ya darlin' and why do ya remind me so much of Rogue?" he asked the sleeping young woman. She was tugging at his heartstrings silently begging him to protect her.  
  
Logan turned his chair to face the door. ~I'll deal with Gambit tomorrow, but if he even thinks about comin' in here tonight~ SNIKT! ~I'll be havin' Cajun shish-kabob~  
  
______________________________________________________________________Please write me back and let me know what y'all thought about it I'll try and have the 2nd chapter done ASAP. Here's my address comments welcome! MrsRogueLeBeau@aol.com   
  
Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
" You don't run out on us so easy! You got no right calling us quits before we've even had a decent chance t' get started!" Rogue to Gambit   
  
X-treme X-men #18 


	3. A Stranger No More

Disclaimer: All Characters are the property of Marvel except Adalida Savannah Phillips, I am making no money from this story and will put Marvel's toys I mean characters back when finished :)  
  
~Thought~ -dream-  
  
A Whisper in the Night   
  
Chapter 2: A Stranger No More  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
Remy woke up stretching to work out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. Fortunately for him the bad headache from the night before was completely gone.  
  
~I guess what Remy need was jus' a good night sleep. Not dat I sleep dat good wit all dem weird dreams an' all. ~  
  
It wasn't the dream about Rogue that was bothering him. No, this one was even more intense.  
  
-He was back home in the bayou and running after something or someone. The fog was so intense. He kept running and running. He knew it was important. No more like urgent, but try as he might Remy never could catch what he was chasing before he woke up-  
  
Due to the intense dreams he was still rather tired. He really didn't want to get up, but he had to go to town to buy a part for his scoot.  
  
Remy stretched some more and headed off to the shower.  
  
~Maybe it make me feel better non? I'm so glad dat I don't have a danger room session dis mornin'~  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
There was very little pain from the damage she had received just three or four days ago. A little stiffness, but she recognized that as the after effects of her healing factor kicking in.  
  
~Now if ah could just clear the fog from my brain and figure out where ah'm at, ah'll be fine. ~  
  
She knew what had caused the fog and the confusion.  
  
Adalida known to her friends, who were few, as Addie, had another one of her nightmares. This one was so different from the others.  
  
- Addie's father was doing it again, forcing her to use her powers to heal one of the many boxers he managed. He would tie her down and then all they had to do was touch her. If someone was sick or injured all they have to do was touch her and she had no control over it. Addie didn't want to do it. It was so painful. She would absorb their pain and injuries. They would be fine and she would be left wondering if she would survive this time. Addie could have fought back, she was usually very strong, but between the constant use of her powers and the near starvation she faced daily, she was always too weak to fight. Suddenly she saw someone else in the room. She couldn't make out whom he was but he absolutely terrified her. Then Addie realized that he was there to help her ... to save her! -  
  
Just as suddenly as the realization had come to Addie, she woke up.  
  
~Ah know ah'm safe, but where the heck am ah? ~ Addie thought shaking the fog from her brain and trying to open her heavy eyelids.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Beast tapped lightly on the door of the professor's study. He knew the professor was out of town, but he knew this was Jean's quite early morning reading spot. That was who Henry was looking for.  
  
"Come in Hank" Jean replied to Hank's knock.  
  
"Good morning, Jean. I do not mean to disturb your early morning tranquility", Dr. McCoy apologized, "but I have a situation in the med lab and I believe that you may be of some assistance."  
  
"That's O.K. Hank" Jean assured him, "I was actually just finishing up. What can I do for you?"  
  
Henry McCoy explained the previous night's events to her.   
  
"Hank, Gambit didn't hurt that girl." Jean continued, "I'm not sure exactly what happened but I know for a fact Remy had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Jean", Hank said, "What a relief that is to know. Now if we can only convince a certain Canadian friend of ours that would be a miracle."  
  
"I don't think we'll have a problem" Jean reassured, "but I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason you came to get me."  
  
"You are correct as usual, Jean." Hank told her with a look of concern on his face. "My patient has yet to awaken and I feel it would be helpful to know as much as possible about her."  
  
"Oh" Jean answered understanding Hank's meaning, "So that's what you need me for."  
  
The two friends and teammates headed for the med lab hoping that they could help the young woman.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan sat in the same chair as the previous night. This time he had his head tilted back and was snoring loudly.  
  
- He was dreaming of a young woman, he didn't know who she was. All he knew was she was missing and he loved her dearly. He left the mansion searching everywhere for the woman he loved. He never had told her how much he needed her, how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. He had to find her. Before he could find her he heard Jean's voice calling Logan...Logan. -  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Hank and Jean entered the med lab. Jean turned to look at Logan sleeping in a chair next to the beautiful young woman.  
  
"How long's he been here" the redheaded psychic asked Hank.  
  
"All night," came Beast's reply, "I think he was worried that Gambit might come back and finish, what Logan believed he had started."  
  
"Logan...Logan," Jean called as she gently shook him. "You're going to get a stiff neck"  
  
He woke up rubbing his eyes as he pushed away the dream he just had.   
  
"Naw, I'm O.K. Jeanie." He mumbled. "What are ya doin' here Red?"  
  
"Hank thought I might be able to help the woman that you found" she explained, "I also wanted to let you know that Gambit didn't hurt her."  
  
"I really hope you're right" Logan told her. "But I wanna hear it from the Cajun myself."  
  
Remembering the night before Logan turned and looked at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Is she gonna be O.K.?" he asked Hank.  
  
"Yes, she has healed quite nicely" he assured Wolverine" but for some unknown reason she has yet to awaken, which is why I brought Jean"  
  
Jean walked over to the young woman and placed a hand on either side of the sleeping head. Concentrating, she tried to gently probe her mind. Jean looked up shaking her head.  
  
"I can't seem to get through," Jean explained "It's like there's some sort of mental fog blocking me out. I'm sorry I tried."  
  
Jean had just said this when the topic of their discussion opened her lovely green eyes and stared at the three people standing over her bed.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy came into the house, his jeans and white shirt dirty from working on his Harley. Hungry and covered in oil and grease, Remy headed towards the kitchen.  
  
As he passed the med lab, Gambit heard voices. He peeked in the door and saw Hank, Jean and Logan standing over the girl from the night before.  
  
Now, Gambit remembered everything from the previous night, including the man aptly named Wolverine, slugging him in the head.  
  
~Remy t'inks he gonna hide right here 'till he figures out what's goin' on. I t'ink I need t' know more 'for I face Wolv'rine again~ Gambit thought to himself as he rubbed the knot on his head.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hello dear," said the furry blue man standing over Adalida, "My name is Dr. Henry McCoy. We are glad to finally see you awake. We were wondering though, who you are and what has brought you to the mansion?"  
  
The man's appearance didn't frighten Addie. She hadn't seen many mutants but she felt she knew these people already from the many letters that Marie had sent her. She looked rather odd when healing herself or others. Her green eyes would glow bright enough to literally light up a room. Since she wasn't healing anyone including herself, she knew her eyes looked normal.  
  
"Mah name's Adalida Savannah Phillips" Addie explained sitting up, "An' ah here for two reasons. First, ah came t' pay my respect's t' mah sister, Marie." Everyone stared, shocked, at this piece of information. "An' secondly, mah sister said y'all could help me with mah gift" she spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"Darlin' I didn't even know Rogue had a sister or even knew who her family was." Logan told her.  
  
"Please Jean," Addie looked at Jean, "If y' wouldn't mind ah have a picture in mah dress pocket can y' bring it here."  
  
Jean nodded as Hank handed her the white cotton dress that had seen better days. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a picture, worn from being handled so much, of Rogue and Remy on their wedding day. Jean turned it over and saw that it was written in Rogue's own handwriting. She read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Addie, I really wish you could have been here on my big day. I hope you like this picture. I'm so happy, Addie, I love Remy so much. Come see us soon. Love always, your big sister, Rogue LeBeau."  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Tears ran down Remy's face. He couldn't believe it. He had almost attacked his own sister-in-law. His precious Marie's own flesh and blood.  
  
"Oh Roguie, please forgive me" he sobbed quietly  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"I had no idea," Jean said almost as quietly as Addie. "Why didn't she ever tell us about you?"  
  
"Ah asked her not t' tell y'all, not even Remy. Ah didn't wanna complicate her life. Ah think she was gonna come see me 'til she got sick, try an' get me t' come back with her. Ah thought, as did mah whole family, that she had died in the Mississippi flood when she was seven and ah was three. One day ah was on-line an' was readin' her story 'bout how she was tryin' t' find her family. Ah sent her an email. We pieced some things together, and t' make a long story short, we realized we were sisters." Addie told them her story in a voice barely audible.  
  
Logan was staring at her and Addie blushed profusely. This was not lost to Jean who decided to take pity on the sweet frightened girl.  
  
"Logan, why don't you go up to the attic and find Adalida something to wear? I helped Remy take some of Marie's things up there last month," Jean asked.  
  
Logan tore his eyes from the pretty girl and looked to Jean." Sure Red", and walked out the door opposite to where Remy was hiding.  
  
"Adalida," continued Jean, "I'm sure the professor can help you, but if you don't mind me asking what exactly is your gift?"  
  
"No Jean ah don't mind a t'all" she assured Jean, "Y'all know about mah healin' factor but it's really only a secondary mutation. Mah primary mutation is healin' others. When ah touch someone they get better an' ah take whatever sickness or injuries they have. Unfortunately ah can't control it, so all a sick or hurt person has t' d' is touch me even if ah don't want 'um t'."  
  
As soon as Adalida said those words any guilt or remorse that Remy felt left. Now, in its place was something totally different.... rage. He burst in the room and came eye to eye with the girl on the bed.  
  
"IF YER A HEALER " he yelled "DEN ANSWER ME SUMPTIN' WHY DE HELL DID Y' NOT EVEN COME HEAL YER OWN SISTER?!!"  
  
Addie looked at the man before her, barely recognizing her brother-in-law. Adalida thought one thing as her world came crashing down around her.  
  
~Ah never shoulda come here~  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's it for chapter 2 I hope y'all enjoyed it I'll have chapter 3 t' ya ASAP.   
  
Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
" You don't run out on us so easy! You got no right calling us quits b'fore we've even had a decent chance t' get started!" Rogue to Gambit X-treme X-men #18 


	4. The Diary of Destiny's Daughter

Disclaimer: The X-Men do not belong to me the only character that belongs to me is Adalida Savannah Phillips. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and no money is being made.  
  
Please Read and Review this is my first Fan Fic  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
*Psychic thought*  
  
-Dreams-  
  
=Diary entry=   
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Diary of Destiny's Daughter  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
Logan walked down the long empty hallway, past the rooms in the men's quarter. He tried to be quite, but he figured Bobby, also know as Iceman, and Remy were both fast asleep. He rubbed his stiff neck, and reached for the heavy oak door that led up to the attic.  
  
~Why in the world did I let Jeannie send me up here? ~ Logan thought how much more he'd rather be downstairs with their pretty new guest. ~I don't know a blasted thing about pickin' out women's clothes! ~ He thought with a scowl on his face. ~Oh well I might as well get done with it~  
  
Logan opened up the heavy attic door, heading up the steep stairs and into the dusty attic.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Remy please" Beast called to the angry man, "Ms. Phillips needs all the rest she can get right now. She's had some very serious injuries. I'd also be careful seeing as how you are the prime suspect in the cause of the aforementioned injuries."  
  
Tears feel freely from Addie's eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she was actually happy.  
  
~Does he really b'lieve that ah'd let mah own sister die without tryin' t' help her? He must think ah'm some kinda monster. Ah'm so sorry Rogue, ah let y' down! ~  
  
Remy had never remembered being so mad in his life. He had never thought about slapping a woman ... ever, but now he was tempted. The one thing that stopped him was the loud voice of Professor X in his head.  
  
*Gambit, don't even think about it. I just arrived home and Jean has apprised me of the situation. This is no surprise to me. I'll be there in a moment. I have something that you might be interested in seeing. *  
  
  
  
The professor's warning produced the desired effect. If only Remy had looked up the two tear-filled emerald eyes might have done the same thing.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan walked up to the black trunk with the thinnest layer of dust on it. Opening the trunk he was overwhelmed by how much it smelled like Marie still. He let out a sigh and then started his seemingly impossible task.  
  
Marie had come to think of Jubilee as her little sister over the years and had often loaned her clothes. When he pulled out some of the shorts though he realized he might have a problem. Addie was a good nine inches taller than Jubilee and two inches taller than Marie. He chose a pair of denim shorts that he thought Addie could wear without being embarrassed. Not that the rest of the shorts were super short on Rogue but they would have been on Addie.  
  
~Well, that a beautiful name for a beautiful girl~ he thought and then he shook his head, ~ what am I thinkin'? I hardly know a thing about the girl~  
  
Logan turned back to the task at hand.  
  
~I ain't even gonna think about findin' that girl underthings~ The mighty Wolverine told himself as he, amazingly enough, blushed. ~I'll leave that t' Red~  
  
Logan did however still need a shirt. He found a sleeveless black and white checked shirt. It tied at the waist and would probably show a small amount of stomach but nothing too revealing.   
  
He started to put the rest of the discarded clothes back inside, when he felt the bottom of the trunk slide out of place.  
  
~That's weird~ He puzzled ~seem's t' be some sorta false bottom~  
  
Out of curiosity Logan slid the false bottom of the trunk away and took a peek inside at the contents.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hello, Adalida, I am Professor Charles Xavier." The professor said to Addie, "I'm aware of the events of last night.  
  
"Hello, sir", said the young woman in a voice barely above a whisper, "Ah'm sorry ah caused so much trouble. Ah do want everyone t' know that Mr. LeBeau had nothin' t' do with mah bein' hurt. He just startled me a'little. Ah came here 'cause Marie said y'all could help me. But if'n it's gonna be a problem ah'd be glad t' leave."  
  
"No, that won't be necessary" the professor talked to Addie but looked at Gambit," I actually came here because I have something very important to show to Gambit."  
  
Remy sat and glared at the girl. He didn't know if the professor knew of 'Adalida Savannah Phillips' powers yet or not, but he couldn't understand why anyone would want a girl around who wouldn't even help her own sister. He was almost completely sure nothing could convince him that the girl was a good or trustworthy person.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan reached into the compartment and pulled out a slim leather bound book.  
  
~Hmm, odd~ he thought as he opened the book and read the first page.  
  
=This diary belongs to Marie Anna Phillips-LeBeau=  
  
=August 21st ###2=  
  
=Dear diary= it read.  
  
  
  
=Jean has always said how comfortin' writin' in a diary is, so here I am writin'. I can't tell anyone about Addie (wow I have a sister). She swore me t' secrecy. I can't even tell Remy. That's why I'm tellin' you. =  
  
  
  
= I'm so glad I found her. It's like I found a missin' part 'a myself. We have so much in common. Our favorite flower's magnolia, our favorite season's summer, and out favorite movie is 'Gone With the Wind'. About the only thing we don't agree on is our taste in music. I like pop and rock and Addie likes country:). =  
  
  
  
= Kinda funny how much we're alike when our personalities seem so different. She seems so much older and wiser then me. Maybe 'cause 'o all she's been through. She just needs someone t' love her after she's been hurt so much. I wish I could help her.... =  
  
Logan couldn't find, on the next few pages, what had happened to Adalida. He felt guilty for even reading Rogue's personal thoughts, but something urged him on.   
  
Finally, he found out how Addie's father had used her...  
  
~Oh, how I'd love t' get my hands on him~ he thought after reading of the abuse. The backs of his hands itched with the desire to release the foot long adamantium claws that they contained.  
  
For the first time Logan thought before he acted.  
  
~There has t' be a reason why Rogue didn't go take'em out herself~ he questioned himself. ~I know he's her dad, but I can tell there's no love lost. ~  
  
He turned the page and found his answer.  
  
=January 7th ###3=   
  
=Hank told me today. I have cancer. Hank said they could do chemo and some other treatments, but I know what he's not tellin' me. I only have four months, at the most, t' live. The one power that I was the most curious about, but could never use is now hittin' me full force. Destiny's foresight. I know it's only a possible future, but one thing I know for sure. I'm gonna die. =  
  
  
  
= It's O.K. though I finally understand my life. So much has changed, it's like my eyes have been opened. I never went after my biological dad, Roy, because I knew Addie had t' handle him on her own. Man, is that hard t' do, but if I step in things'll never turn out right. =  
  
  
  
=Remy, I know he'll be all right. He's takin' all this real hard. It's tough t' see his heart breakin' like this. I try t' tell him he'll be O.K., but he always say's he'll never be O.K. without me. I wish I could explain but some things just need t' be learned on your own. All things will be clear in time. =  
  
  
  
=I only wish Addie would come sooner, but the timin' has t' be her's not mine=  
  
  
  
=Now, Mr. Snoop= Logan dropped the diary as a chill ran up his spine. Curiosity at what she had to say to him over came any eeriness he felt. So he continued to read.  
  
= It's O.K. Logan, I understand. I know you want t' help Addie, but she needs someone t' talk t'. She does not need your hotheaded vengeance on Roy. Just know that no matter what happens I want y'all t' be happy. And you will be. Remember y'all are all friends. No matter what happens let nothin' come in between y'all. Be there for each other regardless. =  
  
=Now, put my diary back. Come back for it later. Y'll understand when and why. Thanks Logan. =  
  
=Oh, and by the way, Remy didn't hurt Addie. His heart still hurts but things'll get better. =  
  
=Logan go welcome my sister t' the X-Men. Love, Marie. =  
  
Logan had seen and experienced lots of things in his years with the X-men, but someone talking right to him from the great beyond. Wow that was weird.   
  
  
  
He picked up the diary, looked at the ceiling, and said "Rogue, I'll look after her darlin' y' have my word on it."  
  
He placed the diary back into the hidden compartment, covered it with the discarded clothes, grabbed the clothes for Addie, and then went to see the woman who would change his life forever.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan walked into the med lab just as Xavier placed a small disc into the DVD player.  
  
Addie drew in a sharp, pained breath, as she watched the events of her sister's last night once again.  
  
Jean placed a comforting hand on Addie's shoulder.  
  
* It's O.K. Adalida. I know you tried to help Rogue. I'm here if you need a friend*  
  
Addie smiled at the kind redhead.  
  
*Thanks*  
  
Remy could hardly watch. He knew this was a security tape of his wife's last night. He heard the desperation in Addie's voice as she begged to save her sister's life. He watched as Rogue pushed Addie away. Finally, he realized Addie had tried to save Marie despite the fact that the late stage cancer would have killed her the minute it entered her body. He saw the love of two sisters, each wanting to give the other life. He saw his stubborn Marie, win, and watched Adalida devastated, leave.  
  
Finally when the tape ended he looked into Adalida's face for the first time.  
  
Slowly, he looked at her, still afraid he would see Marie there. He didn't. Instead of Marie Anna LeBeau, he saw his sister-in-law, Adalida Savannah Phillips.   
  
Her mouth was smaller than Marie's, almost like a doll's, with a perfect cupid's bow. Addie's small nose turned up slightly on the end making her look 16 instead of 23. Remy saw light brown hair with only the slightest amount of red instead of Rogue's auburn locks. Her cheekbones were high and should have been fuller, but she was so thin. Her eyes were green like Marie's but Addie's were brighter. He was shocked at what he saw in her eyes, pain, sadness, and fear. With the shock came overwhelming guilt over the fact that he knew he had caused all three.  
  
Adalida looked into the black and red eyes of her brother-in-law. She knew he was afraid he would see Marie in her. She also thought there was no danger of that.  
  
~Marie was beautiful not plain like me~ she thought.  
  
He was gorgeous just like Marie had said just like the picture, but he looked thinner. His shoulder length auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it off of his face. His strong jaw looked like it could use a shave. But what sadden her most were the dark circles that lay beneath the haunted eyes. Eyes that mirrored the sadness she felt. She fought the urge to hold him and comfort him like a small child.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry. Ah tried so hard t' save her. Ah loved Marie more than mah own life. " Addie pleaded with Remy trying to make him understand.  
  
Remy lowered his head trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall from his tired eyes.  
  
"I'm de one dat's sorry petite. I never meant t' hurt ya or make ya feel bad. I never even new Roguie had a sister. I'm sorry I gotta go." Remy ran from the med lab to keep from breaking down.  
  
Addie hung her head.  
  
"It's all right Adalida. Please get cleaned up and then I would like you and Jean to meet me in the study." The professor requested of Addie as he left the med lab.  
  
Logan turned to Jean.  
  
"Um, Jeannie I didn't get her any umm underclothes." He said for only Jean's ears.  
  
Jean was surprised to see the tough X-Man blush at the mention of unmentionables.  
  
"It's all right Logan, I have some she can wear." She told him as she tried to stifle her laughter.  
  
Logan handed the clothes to Addie.  
  
"I hope these are O.K. I also found sumthin' outside that might b'long t' ya." Wolverine held up a small backpack.  
  
"Oh thank y' so much," she told him her voice cracked with emotion, "ah thought ah'd lost that."  
  
She opened the bag and pulled out the only things, besides her dress, that she owned in the world. The first was a picture of her and Marie as little girls sitting on their mother's lap. The next was a silver brush and mirror set. Finally, she pulled out a small bottle half full of perfume.  
  
"The brush set and perfume were mah mamma's, she died when ah was 10. Y' can see why ah missed the picture. Thank y', sir."   
  
  
  
For the first time since she had arrived at the mansion, she smiled and it was directed right at Logan. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the way the corner of her pouty mouth dimpled when she smiled.   
  
~She's so beautiful~, he thought.  
  
It wasn't going to be hard for Logan to keep his promise. It was going to be hard though, not to lose his heart in the process.  
  
"Yer, welcome darlin' and drop the sir stuff. We're family here." Logan told her returning her smile.  
  
Addie turned to Jean, who nodded her agreement.  
  
"He's right, first name basis. I love your name by the way, but is it O.K. if I call you Addie?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sure" she replied and the turned to Hank and Logan. "All y'all can."  
  
Hank looked Addie over and gave her a clean bill of health, before her and Jean left the med lab  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jean walked Adalida to the woman's wing.  
  
"Here you go," Jean told Addie while handing her a pair of panties and a bra. "I hope they'll fit."  
  
"Ah'm sure they'll be fine Jean thank y'. Thank y' for bein' so kind too. Ah was startin' t' wonder if ah had done the right thing by comin' here." Addie admitted.  
  
"Your welcome, Addie" Jean told her as she led her to the bathroom. "If you're feeling up to it maybe you, Jubilee, and I can go shopping later. It will give Jubilee and I a chance to get to know you. Not to mention I'm sure it would be nice to have your own things."   
  
  
  
"Ororo and Lucas are on their honeymoon in Cancun. They're going to be gone a month. The professor thought they could use the time off. Storm would have been thrilled to meet you, she and Marie were very close."  
  
"Ah love t' go shoppin' but ah ... well y' see ah ain't got any money. " Addie stuttered as she looked at the floor tiles of the bathroom.  
  
"That's all right," Jean reassured her with a smile. " As long as you're living here all your needs will be taken care of. That's part of being a family."  
  
  
  
As Jean left the bathroom she looked over her shoulder at her new friend.  
  
"Addie we're very glad you're here. Give Remy a little time he'll be O.K."  
  
As Jean walked off she heard Addie say," Ah'm glad ah came too Jean, real glad."  
  
Then Adalida closed the bathroom door to enjoy her shower.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later Addie was dressed after a long hot shower. She laid her bag in the room that had used to belong to Rogue but was now hers.  
  
  
  
~The short's an' panties are a little big but everything else seems t' fit fine~ She told herself as she buckled the white sandals that she had worn the night before.  
  
It was nice to be in Marie's old room. There didn't appear to be anything left of Marie's in here  
  
. ~It was probably been moved to Remy's room after they were married ~ she thought with a blush.   
  
It was comforting to just be in the room that used to be her sister's.   
  
She picked up her brush and flipped her head over to dry her hair. The dryer was so loud she never even heard the knock at her door.  
  
Logan smelled Addie's perfume before he even knocked on the door.   
  
~Hmm it reminds me of the magnolias at Rogue and Gambit's place in New Orleans~ he thought as he inhaled the sweet floral scent.  
  
He knocked three times before entering. His eyes almost popped out of his head at what he saw when he walked in. On the left side of the underneath of Addie's hair was a white strip about two inches wide.  
  
~Yep she's Marie's sister alright~ he thought with a grin.  
  
Logan called Addie's name about 4 times before finally reaching out and touching her on the shoulder.   
  
Adalida jumped as if she had been shot. Her hair was wild and her eyes were filled with fire.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t' scare ya darlin'. I just wanted t' let ya know that Jeannie and Chuck are waitin' for ya in the study when you're ready." Logan looked at Addie apologetically.  
  
The fire extinguished from her eyes.  
  
"It's all right Logan. Ah just get scared when people sneak up on me or touch me when ah ain't lookin'. She reassured him as she brushed her hair.  
  
~I wonder if it's as soft as it looks~ he thought as he realized he was glad, and not for the first time, that Adalida wasn't a telepath.  
  
She put her hair into a ponytail high on her head. The white hairs were in full view.  
  
"Ah'm ready now," she said as she followed Logan to the study.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Addie walked into the study where the Professor and Jean waited.  
  
"Hello Adalida. I take it you found everything you need for now." Xavier asked from his chair behind the large mahogany desk. He motioned to a pair of wing back chairs in front of the desk. Jean Grey sat in one of them.  
  
"Yes, sir thank y' " she said as she took the seat next to Jean.  
  
"Please, just call me Professor. Sir isn't necessary." He told her. Addie nodded in agreement. "Jean has told me about your talent to heal whom ever you touch. Quite impressive. Hank has told me, from the tests, that you also have a slightly above average ability to heal yourself as well as the gene for superhuman strength."   
  
"Yes, Professor that's right, ah usually am pretty strong, but ah'd rather not talk 'bout why ah ain't up t' par." she explained to Xavier.  
  
"That's fine Adalida, I make a policy not to interfere with the privacy of my students," he reassured her. "Hank also has assured me that with proper nutrition and training you should regain all your strength. But I am curious as to why you came to us for help."  
  
"Whenever ah touch a mutant or human, ah take whatever sickness or injury they have. It can be anythin' from a cold or paper cut to well...somethin' much worse. Ah absorb 'em whether ah wanta or not." She continued with a shiver. "Ah can't control it. Ah usually wear gloves and stuff in public, just like Marie, but ah was kinda in a hurry t' leave." she explained.  
  
Jean looked from Addie to the Professor and then said to him telepathically *How odd just the opposite of Rogue*  
  
*Yes, * he answered her telepathically, *and if we helped Rogue to control her power's we should be able to help her sister as well. But I fear that Ms. Phillips' power's may not be her only problem*  
  
"Adalida, I believe we maybe able to help you. Will you stay?" he asked her.  
  
Addie chewed her bottom lip for a minute.  
  
"Yes, professor ah think ah'd like that very much." she told him with a smile.  
  
"There is one condition though" the Professor explained, "I would like you to join the X-men."  
  
Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank y' ah'm honored professor." she told him.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to join," Jean said beaming at Addie. "Here this is for you." She handed Adalida a package that had been carefully wrapped in brown packing paper.  
  
"Please meet us in the hallway as soon as you're done changing" he said to Addie as he and Jean left the room.  
  
Addie opened the package and pulled out her new uniform. White pants the color of the soft underside of a magnolia, a gray body suit, gray gloves, white thigh high boots, and a white belt with a large gray X on the buckle. She looked at how beautiful it all was, like the foggy moonlight on the magnolias at home.   
  
  
  
"Wow" was all she could say as she changed.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later Addie came out of the study looking very nervous in her new uniform.  
  
~What if ah can't do this? ~ She thought.  
  
*You'll be fine, Addie* Jean reassured her with a friendly smile.  
  
Logan let out a soft whistle.   
  
  
  
~Boy~ he thought ~that girl makes even gray and white look good. ~  
  
The professor introduced Addie to Scott, Bobby, and Jubilee. All the X-Men currently at the mansion were there, all except Gambit.  
  
"X-Men," the professor said to the group, "I would like you to meet your newest teammate, Adalida Phillips.... codename Whisper."   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N O.K. so it's official Addie a member YEA!!! Please let me know what y'all think.  
  
Rogue Marie LeBeau 


	5. Tete de Tete Talkin'

Disclaimer: Not mine!! Bummer!! X-Men b'long t' Marvel I'm just borrowin' 'em I'll play nice :) Adalida Savannah Phillips codename Whisper b'longs t' me. No money not a penny y' think someone would actually pay for this story (yeah right!)   
  
Author's warnin' : If this chapter sucks blame it on the PPP (pink plot penguins) no bunnies here folks  
  
~Thoughts~ A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tete de Tete (Talkin')  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
Addie had just changed out of her uniform and back into her borrowed clothes. She had gotten the twenty-five cent tour of the mansion, a danger room schedule, a long list of chores.   
  
Then she had her first danger room session nothing too tough, she was still recuperating. She had fought Jean and Scott it had been tough but they didn't even push her hard enough to work up a sweat.  
  
~What have ah gotten mahself inta? ~ She thought with a smile.  
  
But she knew exactly what she had gotten into... a family. A family who cared about each other. Not a family that hurt and used each other.  
  
Scott bumped into Addie in the hallway. She was heading for the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Addie, Jean wanted me to let you know that she and Jubilee are going to the mall around 4:00." Scott said passing on the message.  
  
Addie turned to Scott to thank him.   
  
"Thanks Scott, please let Jean know that'll b' fine. Hey Scott is it O.K. t' get sumthin' t' drink from the fridge?"  
  
"Sure you don't have to ask," he said then added, "as long as it's not Logan's Molson."  
  
Scott turned around just as Adalida reached the bottom of the stairs. He shook his head quiet certain that she hadn't heard the last part.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Logan was sitting at the kitchen table finishing off the last of his rare roast beef sandwich and a cold beer.  
  
It was clear that Addie didn't notice him as she opened the fridge. Instead of talking to her he decided to just sit back and watch her.  
  
Logan had down right refused to work with her in the danger room. She was distracting enough without seeing her fighting in that skintight uniform, and the last thing you wanted to be in the Danger room was distracted.  
  
He had watched from the control room though. The girl wasn't even up to snuff but she really gave Scott and Jean a run for their money. Logan couldn't imagine her at the top of her game. That would be scary.  
  
~She could probably even whip me~ he thought with a devious grin on his face.  
  
Adalida pushed out of the way some old potato salad, some congealed orange juice, and an empty carton of milk before claiming her prize.  
  
~O.K.~ she thought ~so ah've never hearda Molson but hey beer's beer. ~  
  
She looked for a bottle opener in vain.  
  
"Here let me get that for ya" Addie jumped at the sound of Logan's rough voice.  
  
"I'm sorry kid I thought y' knew I was here" he lied.  
  
"That's alright Logan, ah just came in here t' get sumthin' t' drink." She told him holding out the beer for him to open.  
  
She flinched as he extended a claw and used it to open the beer.  
  
"Here ya go Addie," he said handing her back the Molson.  
  
"Thanks, Logan" she told him "Ah'm gonna go outside an' get some fresh air."   
  
She finally found the bottle opener. She grabbed it and another Molson.  
  
"Hey Logan can y' let me know when it's 3? Ah wanna lil' time b'fore ah go shoppin'."  
  
"Sure thing" he agreed with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Logan" Addie called before heading out the back door.  
  
Logan only waited about 4 minutes before going to sit on the back porch.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ah brought this for y' " Addie had reached her destination. The small bench beside Marie's grave, where Gambit currently sat.   
  
His eyes were huge as he looked at the two bottles of Logan's prized Molson and then back to Adalida.  
  
"Ah am so sorry" she apologized as she started to walk away. "Maybe ah shouldn't o' come out here."  
  
"Non petite s'o.k." he assured her "it's just, mais... does Logan know y' took his beer?"  
  
"Yeah" she said with a look of relief.  
  
"He helped me open this 'un." She held up her beer. "And stood there when ah got this 'un."   
  
  
  
She held out the beer and bottle opener for Remy.  
  
Gambit looked over Addie's shoulder and saw Wolverine sitting on the porch. Logan looked for all the world like a hungry dog watching over a particularly tasty bone. Seeing that and the innocent look on Adalida's face made him do something he couldn't remember doing since before Marie was diagnosed with cancer. He laughed.  
  
He laughed so hard his sides hurt. He looked at Addie she didn't have a clue. This made him laugh even harder. He seriously thought he'd wet himself.  
  
Adalida looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Are you O.K. Remy?" she asked him.  
  
Her calling him by his first name brought him back to his senses. He just stood and stared at her for a minute before taking his beer and answering her.  
  
"I'm fine Adalida," he told her "I just got tickled by sumtin' s'all. I'm sorry dat I wasn't in dere for y're initiation inta dis madness dat we like t' call de X-men. De professor let me know de details t'ough. So Whisper it is hein?"  
  
"Ya ah guess so" she mumbled, "Ah don't even know if ah can cut it, as a X-Man, ah mean. What if the Professor made a big mistake? Maybe he shouldn't o' put me in so soon. Y'all don't even know anything 'bout me except that ah'm Marie's sister!" she kicked at a rock stuck in the ground.  
  
Remy just looked at her. He swore if she had a tail she'd have had it tucked under. It was painfully obvious from listening to her that she had been put-down a lot in her short life.  
  
"Let me tell y' petite if de Professor saw fit t' ask y' t' join den he has his reason's and he knows what he's doin' " he tried to reassure the discouraged young woman, but by the look on her face he could tell he was failing miserably.  
  
"Ah guess one o' the real reason's ah came here was t' find out as much as possible about mah sister" she said softly and as slowly as possible, treading cautiously.  
  
Remy just sat down on the bench and stared at the ground for a minute before answering her.  
  
"So what d' y' want t' know about her? Why don't y' tell me what y' know and den let's go form dere?"  
  
Addie's eyes lit up like he had just given her a diamond. He knew no matter how painful this might be, he had done the right thing.  
  
Addie lowered herself to the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest, and let out a soft sigh. Then she closed her eyes for a second recalling a mix of memories and stories her momma had told her.  
  
Remy looked down at the girl at his feet. Addie started her story.  
  
"Marie was three years older than me, but y' wouldn't o' known it. We were inseparable. Wherever Marie was I'd be sure t' find me nearby. Momma called us two peas in a pod. She'd say the only time we were apart were the 3 years 'fore ah was born. Whether we were pickin' blackberries or wildflowers, whether we were chasin' lightnin' bugs or the ice cream man we were together."  
  
Addie chuckled softly.   
  
"Ah remember when some kids on our street were pickin' on me. They said ah was too young t' play with 'em. One girl, about ten years old, pushed me down on the ground. Well, Marie just walked up t' the girl who was 2 years older than her. She beat the tar outta her and then made her apologize. The girl never told on us ah think she was too scared o' Marie. Later that night ah had an awful nightmare, 'bout those girls comin' back and beatin' me up. Ah yelled and cried out for Marie but ah couldn't find her. Ah woke up screamin'. Marie sat on mah bed and put her arms around me and said   
  
'Addie sugah what is it?'  
  
'Ah hhhad a bbbad dream sistah' ah stuttered  
  
She made me go and sleep with her and then she promised me  
  
'Ah'll never let anything bad happen t' y' '  
  
'Promise?' ah asked her.  
  
'Ah promise, she had said, 'ah'll always be there for y' Addie'  
  
"Then we just fell asleep. That night it rained harder than ah could ever remember it rainin' b'fore. The river flooded quite a bit. The next mornin' Momma told us not t' play anywhere near the river." Whisper lived up to her code name Remy had to struggle to hear the rest.  
  
"But Marie loved the river we always use t' go down there and watch the ships. She begged me t' go with her. Ah knew ah shouldn't but ah didn't wanna be left behind so ah went. The grass was just t' wet and Marie was goin' t' fast. The bank was so steep so she just slid right into the muddy Mississippi. The river was terribly fast and flooded. Ah ran t' get Momma but it was t' late. We never saw her again."  
  
Addie looked up at Remy and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. His heart hurt for the little five-year-old girl who had lost her best friend. Then when she had finally found her sister she had lost her again.  
  
~How could I o' been so cruel t' her. ~ Remy felt awful. He would try somehow to make it up to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry petite," he said thinking how inadequate sorry was.  
  
"Thanks Remy" she sighed and looked up at him. "Ah guess y' know the rest o' how Marie an' ah found each other."  
  
Remy felt ashamed remembering his earlier accusations of Adalida.  
  
"Y' know Remy she talked 'bout y' all the time. She loved y' so much Remy. One of the things she made me promise was t' tell y' that someday in person. Ah know that things weren't always peaches an' cream 'tween y'all but she loved y' regardless." Addie smiled a soft warm smile knowing she had kept that promise to her sister.   
  
Remy returned Adalida's smile, it was so nice to be told again that Rogue had loved him. Sometimes it just seemed like a sweet dream that had ended all to soon. He was glad Rogue had made Addie promise to tell him. It made him feel close to Marie again.  
  
"T'anks Adalida I needed t' hear dat." Remy ran his hand through his now loose, shoulder length auburn hair. "Let's see what I can tell y about Roguie."  
  
"She 'ad a lotta spunk dat 'un. One minute we were fire an' gasoline an' the next we were bread an' butter. But regardless of our ups and downs we knew we were meant t' be."  
  
Remy sat there and told Whisper about his and Rogue's roller coaster romance. The early days when it was only about the chase, obtaining the unobtainable. Then how one day he just new that it was different...that he loved her. About all the fights they had, him trying to bring her close, her pushing him away.  
  
He told her about the Morlock Massacre, about Antarctica, about Sinister.  
  
He no longer felt the need to hide things that he had once kept locked up tight. It just felt so good to talk to someone like this again. So they did. They talked for hours.  
  
Who knows why he felt like he could talk to Adalida? Maybe it was because she was Rogue's sister. No, it was more than that. She just sat and listened. She didn't interrupt and she didn't judge him she just listened, and every now and then she would nod her agreement. He could have sworn he had even seen tears in her eyes at times.   
  
Finally Remy told her how very happy they had been and how then, he had lost her.  
  
"Oh Remy how beautiful. Ah never thought two people could love like that. After hearin' Marie tell it and now you" Addie's eyes shined "I feel well... like you've given me a precious gift, like you've given me a lil' piece o' mah sister."  
  
Addie and Remy both stood up. Addie brushed the grass from her shorts.  
  
"Thanks Remy" she said holding out her hand for him to shake. Remy gave her a friendly hug instead.  
  
"No, I should be de one t'ankin' you petite." He said his voice hoarse with emotion.  
  
Neither of them heard Logan walk up.  
  
"Um, um" Logan cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh" Addie started "Logan"  
  
I just wanted t' tell ya it's three." Logan explained.  
  
"Thanks Logan" she turned to Remy "Ah gotta go shoppin' with Jean and Jubilee. Maybe we can talk again later?"   
  
"Sure t'ing Adalida" Remy replied.  
  
Adalida said her good-byes and headed for the house.  
  
Logan looked back to see if Addie was out of view, then turned to Gambit.  
  
"Leave her alone Gumbo," he growled.  
  
Remy lifted his hands up defensively.  
  
"We were only talkin' mon ami," he explained.  
  
"Sure, so why were you holdin' her like that?" Wolverine asked gruffly.  
  
Remy just shook his head before asking "S' y're gonna protect her from me, but who gonna protect her from you, homme?"  
  
Logan just glared at the man before tuning around to head back.  
  
"We're y' goin'? " Remy asked.  
  
"Shoppin' " came Logan's reply.  
  
"But I t'ought y' hated shoppin'?" Remy reasoned.  
  
"Well now I got sumpthin' t' interest me" Logan chuckled then walked off after Addie.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Addie walked up the stairs to her room feeling happy that she had gotten to know so much more about her sister.  
  
Remy walked back for his danger room session, feeling his heavy heart was a little bit lighter. He also had the sudden urge to 'play cards' with a certain friend of his, a certain Canadian friend.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Sheesh that chapter was HARD work!! I do think it turned out O.K. Shout outs to Deadly Gambit (Nicole Wagner), roguematrixx (Wendy), and Celt99 (Kristi) for all the support Thanks guys! Please R&R y'all.  
  
Rogue Maire LeBeau 


	6. Hidden Discoveries

Disclaimer: The X-Men do not belong to me the only character that belongs to me is Adalida Savannah Phillips (AKA Whisper). This is strictly for entertainment purposes and no money is being made.  
  
A/N Greetings Y'all thanks for readin' this! I just wanted t' know the PPP are gone!! But b'fore y' start celebratin' I have a new muse. It's this weird lil' plastic fuzzy green bird that came in a chocolate egg that now mah sister-in-law brought back from Germany. I'm startin' t' miss the PPP this thing's strange. Well, enjoy N-E-Ways! Thanks t' Wendy, Kristi, an' mah brother for all the support. Y'all are the best!  
  
~Thought~  
  
*Psychic thought*  
  
A Whisper In the Night  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hidden Discoveries  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
~Hmmm ah can't believe ah have all this space for clothes, ~ Addie mused, ~If ah had all the clothes ah owned in the last five years they wouldn't fill up all o' these drawers~  
  
At the end of the room was a large chest of drawers and next to the closet was a dresser. She put her uniforms and dress in there and lovingly laid her mother's brush set and perfume on top. On the mirror she stuck the picture of her and Marie and the one of Remy and Marie on their wedding day.  
  
~The closet's a nice size t'~ she thought as she opened the door ~Ah'll have t' ask Jean 'bout hangers~  
  
Just when Adalida was about to shut the door something caught her eye. Something was propped up in the back left corner. She reached in and pulled out a guitar.   
  
It was a light wood and looked very similar to the one that Addie's grandma had given her when she was twelve.  
  
~It musta been Marie's. Ah remember her sayin' she played. Ah wonder why it's in here though? ~  
  
Addie sat on the bed and strummed the strings. She had to leave her guitar back home. Then she noticed an envelope taped to the back. She was shocked to see her name written on the front in her sister's handwriting. With trembling hands she gently opened the envelope and read what Marie had written.  
  
Addie,  
  
I'm so glad y' decided t' come t' the mansion after all. I know you'll be safe and loved here. Things may get tough at some point but stick 'em out I know everything'll be OK. Try not t' let Jean an' Jubes getcha into too much trouble. Stay the same sis. This song is for y' it's the best advice I could give y'. I love you always.  
  
Love your big sis,  
  
Marie  
  
Tears rolled down Addie's cheeks and she grasped the letter tight in her hands. Then she pulled out some sheets of music. It was one of her favorite songs.  
  
~Ah'll cherish this always~  
  
She gently folded the music and put it in her drawer saving it for later. Addie was touched at the fact that Marie had sent her that one song.  
  
~But how did she know ah'd come? ~ She wondered.  
  
She chuckled. ~Ah guess she just knew me better than ah knew mahself. ~  
  
Addie brushed from her face some stray hairs that had made their way loose from her ponytail. She held the guitar on her lap and played some chords of a song that her grandma had taught her.  
  
Her 'Mom-maw' had taught her to play the guitar the summer that Addie had turned twelve.  
  
Addie's Mom-maw was born and raised in the bayous of New Orleans. She was Addie's mother's mother and she had adored Addie. Jolie Adalida LaChapelle was the one whom Addie had been named after. She was also a surrogate mother to Addie after her own had died. Jolie had taught her to cook, to laugh, but most importantly to play the guitar. Great-Grandpa Duprix had taught Jolie to play when she was a little girl and Jolie had taught Addie. Her Mom-maw had been her best friend and protector from the time that Addie's mother had died when Addie was ten until the fall of her fifteenth year when Jolie suffered a stroke and passed away.  
  
Addie strummed out one of the many songs that Mom-maw Jolie had taught her. One that Grandpa Duprix had written about a poor barefoot Cajun swamp girl who was really a French princess. She played it from memory, tapping her foot, and singing in her soft sweet soprano. When she had finished she was greeted by the sound of applause. Addie, startled, looked up to see Jean standing there smiling.  
  
"That was beautiful Addie. Where did you learn to play and sing like that?"  
  
Addie blushed deeply at the compliment. She wasn't used to playing for an audience.  
  
"Mah Mom-maw taught me" she replied with a shy smile.  
  
"Well, you should play for everyone sometime you're very good." Jean told her honestly.  
  
"Ah don't know. The guitar's not even mine its Marie's" Addie explained.  
  
"I'm sure Gambit won't mind if you kept it. I'm sure that's what Marie would have wanted" Jean assured her.  
  
"Y' might be right but ah'll ask Remy just t' be safe." she replied laying the guitar back in the closet.  
  
"Are you ready to go shopping?" Jean asked.  
  
"Sure am" Addie told her with a smile as they left the room.  
  
Jubilee came out of her own room across the hall to join the other two women.   
  
"OK ladies off we go," she said enthusiastically while putting on her new sunglasses.  
  
The three women headed down the stairs and into the front hallway.  
  
"Hey Jean what car are we taking?" Jubilee asked. Before Jean had a chance to answer Logan came out of the rec room.  
  
"We'll take the hummer" he answered Jubilee with the keys already in his hand.  
  
All Jean and Jubilee could do was to look at each other in complete shock. Jubilee for once in her life was speechless. Finally Jean broke in.  
  
"Uh Logan you want to go shopping with us voluntarily? No blackmail, no begging just of your own freewill?" Her eyes were huge.  
  
Adalida just stood there uncertain at exactly what was going on. She had a good idea that Logan didn't usually care for shopping.  
  
"Sure" and then he added "I thought ya could use someone t' help ya carry things. Hey I'm in such a good mood" he looked at Addie "I'll even buy dinner"  
  
This finally broke Jubilee's silence. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
  
"OK Wolvie what's in this for you? How long are we gonna have to do your chores?"  
  
"Nope Jubes nothin' like that. Can't a guy just wanna spend the day with three beautiful women?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Addie was so embarrassed all she could do was turn bright red and stare at her shoes. No man had ever said she was beautiful. Well, no man except Emil and he had been joking when he had said it.  
  
~Don't be silly Adalida~ she told herself ~of course Logan's jokin'. More than likely he's got some errand t' run an's just bein' nice. ~  
  
"OK, OK" Jean told him still snickering. "If you insist."  
  
"Yeah" Jubilee added "Free dinner sounds good t' me. Leaves more money for clothes and stuff."  
  
Jubilee and Jean each grabbed Addie by an arm and followed after Logan to the hummer that he had already moved out front.  
  
"We'll all sit in the back," Jean told Jubilee and Addie.  
  
Jubilee giggled like she was twelve again. "This is like having our own personal chauffeur."  
  
As if on cue Logan opened the back door for the three women.  
  
"After you ladies"  
  
The three climbed into the back seat of the hummer.  
  
"Logan, are you feeling alright?" Jean asked him after he had climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
"Right as rain" he answered with a grin as he drove the large black hummer out of the driveway.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Thirty minutes later they reached the Salem Center mall. Jubilee and Adalida had talked the whole way there.  
  
~Actually Jubilee talked. Addie just nodded here and there. Poor girl couldn't have gotten a word in if she had tried~ Jean thought with a smile as she climbed out of the SUV.  
  
  
  
Logan hadn't really been watching the road as he drove. He had been watching Adalida.  
  
~Oh no~ Jean thought ~not Addie~  
  
Not that Jean didn't like Addie, in fact she thought the girl was a sweetheart. And Logan had been one of her best friends for what seemed like forever. She just didn't think they were right for each other.  
  
Logan needed a woman who could stand up to him. Maybe in the future Addie could do that, but right now she seemed so fragile. Jean suspected she had been abused. What she needed was a man who would be gentle and tender with her. Logan could be like that Jean knew, but his dominance and passion might overwhelm Addie.  
  
~Oh well~ Jean reasoned ~I'm staying out of it unless asked. ~  
  
"Ready girls?" Jean asked pulling out her plastic.  
  
"Jean" Jubilee answered shaking her head at the question "You can ask Whisper that, but you should know me better. When have I not been ready to shop?"  
  
Jean laughed. "OK got me there." She turned to Addie "Are you ready?"  
  
Addie's eyes grew large at the size of the mall.  
  
"Wow ah'm a lil' stunned but yeah ah guess ah'm as ready as ah'll get."   
  
"Alright then, off to the hunt" Jean told her as she opened the mall door.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Two hours, five stores, and fifteen bags later Addie sat on a bench to catch her breath. Logan sat with her his arms full of her bags.  
  
"OK" Jean told her "Just two more stores and then we're done."  
  
Adalida couldn't believe her ears. She had gotten ten pairs of shorts, fifteen tops, six sundresses, and four skirts. She had been to the shoe store and had gotten tennis shoes, sandals, dress sandals, silver dress shoes, and a pair of fuzzy slippers.  
  
She looked from Jean to Jubilee and asked them, "What've ah forgot?"  
  
"Sometimes the X-Men have formal occasions so you'll need a couple of formal dresses." Jean explained.  
  
"But first" Jubilee chimed in "We have t' go over there." Jubilee pointed to the store diagonal to where they now sat.  
  
First, all the color drained from Adalida's face then it turned beet red. She completely avoided Logan's amused gaze.  
  
"Ah ah uh Know ah need" she stuttered "Underthings" she added in a voice barely audible. "But why there?"  
  
"Oh come on Whisper" Jubilee begged, "They have the nicest things."  
  
Adalida turned to Jean for help but all that Jean would do was smile and nod her head in agreement.  
  
"But what about?" Whisper didn't continue she just sneaked a sideways glance at Logan.  
  
He noticed her uneasiness.  
  
"It's alright darlin'. I have some things t' do myself. I'll just put your stuff in the hummer and meet you ladies at Bradfield's in forty-five minutes. We have t' be back t' the mansion by seven. I have night duty t'night."  
  
"Wow, Bradfield's, cool" Jubilee handed Logan her bags. "Thanks Wolvie"  
  
Wolverine headed for the hummer and his quest. Jubilee and Jean led Adalida to the store diagonally from them. Victoria's Secret.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Addie had chosen seven sets of pretty but sensible bras and panties. She had picked out three cotton nightshirts, one knee length eyelet nightgown, and three sets of satin PJs. All laid out in a neat pile to her left in the dressing room.  
  
~This is way t' much~ Addie thought.  
  
But what really concerned her lay in a pile to her left.   
  
An equal number of bra and panty sets, nightgowns, and PJs.  
  
~If y' can call 'em that~ she mused.  
  
To Addie all those things together seemed to have less fabric than more set of her PJs.  
  
~OK~ she admitted ~they have some fabric~ She held up one of the nightgowns. ~But it's see through. ~  
  
Jean knocked on the door. "Are you OK Addie?"  
  
"Sure Jean, it's just ah was raised by mah Mom-maw from the time ah was ten 'til ah was fifteen. Ah couldn't imagine what she'd say 'bout all o' this" Adalida admitted.  
  
"Oh Addie" Jean laughed. "Your a grown woman now! She'd probably like that you had such pretty things."  
  
"Yer probably right Jean" Addie agreed.  
  
Jubilee walked up with the last item in hand.  
  
"Here" she said handing it to Jean "This'll be perfect no matter what dress she gets."  
  
Jean passed it over the top of the door.  
  
"What's this?" Addie asked.  
  
"It's a bustier," Jubilee told her. "It'll push you up and it's strapless so it'll look great with whatever dress ya get."  
  
Adalida slipped it on. She had to admit it was pretty, white satin and lace. Then she looked in the mirror. It accentuated every curve she had and showed off more cleavage then she ever thought possible.  
  
"Mah Mom-maw would kill me if she saw me in this. Gawd bless her soul." She exclaimed.  
  
Both Jean and Jubilee giggled at the remark.  
  
"Come on Whisper it'll look great." Jubilee encouraged.  
  
"Addie hand me everything," Jean told her.  
  
Adalida slipped out of the bustier and handed all the things to Jean.  
  
"Here Jubilee take these up to the register and check-out we'll be there in a sec."   
  
"Sure Jean. We have t' hurry. We still gotta get her a couple of dresses and we're supposed t' meet Wolvie in twenty-five minutes." Jubilee took the huge pile of lingerie and headed for the register.  
  
Adalida came out of the dressing room dressed and ready for the next task.  
  
"Ah feel like a giant Barbie doll." She said with a giggle.  
  
Jean giggled in reply.  
  
"Well, Jubilee and I have had a great time 'playing Barbie'. Now my favorite part the dresses."  
  
Addie had already had a wonderful time. The only person she had ever shopped with had been her Mom-maw at least eight years ago. Most of the clothes she owned at home were from then and fit poorly. The others were old castoffs from various charities. They had all seen better days. She felt like all of this was a dream.  
  
Not just all of the beautiful clothes but most importantly she had friends. Why they cared when they didn't even know her was beyond her. But they did.  
  
Jean had taken note of Addie's anxiousness with the lingerie. Even though most of Adalida's mental blocks were still up, Jean was hearing a few things loud and clear.  
  
Addie was broadcasting loudly some very strong emotions. Unworthiness, insecurities, embarrassment. But Jean was getting one thing louder than the rest. Addie honestly thought of herself as unattractive. Some of the thoughts were worse. Someone had convinced Addie of this and Jean was pretty sure this had happened most of her life.  
  
~She just doesn't see the truth she's beautiful. Addie's turned the heads of at least three X-men just in the two days that she's been here. Bobby, Hank, and especially Logan. Heck I've even seen Scott take a second look. ~ Jean thought with a grin.  
  
Jean hadn't seen her with Gambit yet but she was sure that even the heartbroken Gambit would have to admit Adalida was a very attractive woman.  
  
"Addie can I ask you a question?" Jean asked.  
  
Addie looked around slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Sure Jean but is it OK if ah don't answer?" Addie asked.  
  
"Of course" then Jean continued, "Have you ever dated?"  
  
Adalida shook her head no.  
  
"Ah had a guy friend once. He even taught me t' drive, but one day he just stopped comin' round."  
  
Jean had figured as much. Now she was even more concerned about Logan's quick and apparent infatuation. She wouldn't say anything right now. If she felt that there was a threat to Addie's heart, though, she wouldn't hesitate to protect her.  
  
"Thanks for trusting me with that." Jean told her friend. Then she continued after looking at her watch. "Wow, we better hurry we only have twenty minutes."  
  
They joined Jubilee at the register, where everything had been rang up. Jean paid for it and divided up the bags between the three of them.  
  
"On t' the formal wear store." Jubilee exclaimed and off they went.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Adalida stood modeling her choice of a dress. A plain, straight, knee length sheath dress made of gray satin.  
  
~Plain, simple, boring~ thought Jubilee ~she needs t' try something more daring, less boring~  
  
"Hold on a sec" Jubilee told her before taking off to search the racks.  
  
"That looks nice." Jean said to Addie who was heading back into the dressing room.  
  
"Jean pst" Jubilee whispered holding up her find.  
  
Jean's eyes grew large and her jaw dropped. She nodded her enthusiastic approval to Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee reached in one of the bags and pulled out the bustier. She handed both that and the dress over the dressing room door.  
  
Both Jean and Jubilee smiled at Addie's surprised gasp.  
  
Adalida couldn't believe the price tag.  
  
"Um, Jean" she started to say.  
  
Jean cut her off. "Just try it on. Don't even think about the price. I'll take care of it."  
  
Adalida complied. Finally she stepped out of the dressing room and was greeted with oohs and ahs.   
  
Whisper stood there in the most beautiful dress that Jubilee or Jean had ever seen.  
  
The bodice was made of pure white silk. It showed just the slightest amount of cleavage not indecent but very sexy. The silk skirt fell just above her knees. Over the top of the skirt was a sheer white material that hung from the waist like the petals of a flower. The sheer material was dusted with small silver sparkles. Two silver chains led from the top of the dress, over her shoulders, crisscrossing, and down to the low dropped back of the dress.  
  
"Look in the mirror Addie." Jean told her.  
  
Adalida turned and looked in the full-length mirror. She twirled and the skirt twirled with her. She turned around and hugged Jubilee and Jean.  
  
"It's the most beautiful dress Ah've ever seen. Thank y' both." she whispered.  
  
Addie went to the dressing room to change. Jean and Jubilee gave each other the thumbs up.  
  
Jean paid for both dresses.  
  
"There" she told Addie. "That'll do you for a little while at least."  
  
"Thank y' Jean" Addie said to her.  
  
"You're welcome Addie it's been fun." Jean said with a smile.  
  
"OK guys" Jubilee told them picking up the bags she had been carrying. "We better go. Wolvie gets grumpy if he has t' wait on dinner."  
  
They laughed and headed for the direction of Bradfield's.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for dinner Wolvie. Wow that place is so nice. We did so much shopping today." Jubilee rattled off everywhere they went after he left.  
  
Jean was certain he didn't hear a word. He had talked Jean into driving home. Good news for them. Logan wouldn't have paid any attention to the road. He was far too busy sneaking glances at Addie in the rear view mirror. Adalida sat with her head to the side, peacefully sleeping and totally oblivious to the enamored Logan.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review y'all thanks: 


	7. I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: X-Men not mine Marvel's :P I'll put 'em back. No money (like anyone would pay for this story sheesh) I Hope You Dance is Lee Ann Womack's not mine!! Adalida LeBeau Phillips (AKA Whisper), Jolie Adalida LaChapelle, Great-Grandpa Duprix, and Roy Phillips are all mine. (Not that I like t' claim Roy)!  
  
A/N Already to chapter 6 WOW! Hope y'all like it. If not y' know who t' blame. That freaky lil' green bird! If y' like it I get the credit :P Thanks t' all mah supporters. Y'll probably get lots o' chapters t'day an' t'morrow. I've been workin' overtime (stupid bird wants double time an' a half now! Seed not money like I have money!)  
  
~Thought~  
  
*Psychic thought~  
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I Hope You Dance  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
Ding. The timer went off letting Adalida know that breakfast was ready. She grabbed a couple oven mitts and pulled three quiche from the oven.  
  
"There that's the last of it" Addie said out loud as she sat the quiche on the counter.  
  
She brushed the flour from her light blue tank top and denim shorts and then started to take the things to the dining room table.  
  
"Hello Adalida, may I help you to move this cacophony of delectable culinary concoctions to the dining table?" Hank asked her grabbing some potholders and reaching for two of the quiche.  
  
"Sure Hank thanks" Addie told him with a smile.  
  
She grabbed the other quiche and a large basket of blueberry and apple cinnamon muffins. The table was set and the X-Men started to sit down. Addie headed back for a large bowl of hash browns and another of fruit salad. Hank grabbed the coffee and orange juice.  
  
"Wow" Bobby let out a whistle. "Look at all this grub! Who cooked this morning?"  
  
Addie came out of the kitchen holding a pitcher of scalded milk and sugar for the coffee and the butter for the muffins.  
  
"Ah did. Did ah make t' much food?" Addie asked looking at the full table.  
  
"Nah darlin' " Logan reassured her. "Ya haven't seen how much all o' us can eat."  
  
"Well, ah guess ah take after mah Mom-Maw ah always cook alotta food." She told them.  
  
They all would have laughed but they were to busy reaching for and passing all the delicious food.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Finally, breakfast was finished. Not a crumb of food remained. They had all eaten until they felt they would bust and then they ate some more.  
  
Addie was clearing away the dishes to take to Hank and Bobby who were on dish duty. Suddenly she heard Bobby start screaming.  
  
"AHHH TO MUCH SOAP, TOO MUCH SOAP!!"  
  
She tried out her new sneakers, making a mad dash to the kitchen. She laughed herself silly at the sight of the kitchen.  
  
Hank stood there his blue fur matted in soap bubbles that also covered the rest of the kitchen. It looked like snow had fallen. Bobby sat on his butt where he had fallen from slipping on a mini skating rink. It came from the frozen waterfall that Bobby created to stop the overflowing sink.  
  
Addie laughed so hard she had a difficult time breathing.  
  
When she caught her breath she asked, "Y'all need any help?" even though she had no idea where to start.  
  
"Thank-you, but no Adalida. I believe Robert and I have the situation completely under control." Hank answered.  
  
"Yeah" Bobby added " Don't worry about the dishes either we'll clear them away."  
  
Addie looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet the professor and Jean in ten minutes to start work on controlling her powers.  
  
"OK y'all good luck" Addie chuckled as she left the kitchen.  
  
She almost ran smack dab into Remy.  
  
"Dere doin' dat on purpose" he told her while he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Doin' what?" she asked.  
  
"De silliness, de zink." he told her.  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him confused. "Why would they make that huge mess on purpose?"  
  
"T' impress ya an' make ya laugh," he explained.  
  
Addie looked even more confused then before. Her expression surprised Remy. He stood up straight and really looked at her.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
~She's on o' de most belle femmes Remy's come cross an' she doesn't even know it~ he thought shocked.  
  
He couldn't believe it most beautiful women were very aware that they were beautiful. Yeah some would play around and hint for compliments. But Adalida sincerely believed she was unattractive. Remy just shook his head in disbelief. It would take a long time to convince her otherwise.  
  
"I wanted t' t'ank ya for breakfast. Cafe au lait and crawfish quiche. It was almost like bein' home again." he told her.  
  
"Yer welcome Remy." she replied, "Ah love cookin' for others. It makes me feel useful."  
  
Remy smiled one of his most charming smiles. Addie's heart skipped a beat and then she blushed. Remy could tell he was making her uncomfortable so he told her what he had come to talk to her about.  
  
"Jean told me 'bout de guitar." he started.  
  
"Oh Remy ah was gonna ask y' mahself" she cut in.  
  
He held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"Non petite, s'ok" he assured her. "Marie woulda wanted ya t' have it. But I also wanted t' know if ya feel up t' talkin' t'night?"  
  
Addie was surprised he wanted to talk again so soon.  
  
"Sounds great. Ah've got a meetin' with the professor an' Jean now. Um what time's good with y'? She asked.  
  
"I've got a danger room session at six, but I'm free after dat." He replied.  
  
"See y' then" she yelled as she ran off to her meeting.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
The porch on the west end of the mansion was empty when Addie went out there with her new guitar. There were two patio chairs and a porch swing. She decided on the swing. She sat down and pushed a foot on the ground. The swing started to gently glide back and forth.  
  
It was warm and lightly raining. She breathed in the sweet summer air. She loved the rain. The way it smelled, the way it made the drop, drop, drop sound on the roof.   
  
Pulling out the sheet music from yesterday, she picked up the guitar and started to practice the tune.  
  
"Hey dere ya are. I been lookin' for ya for de past half o' hour" Remy playfully scolded her.  
  
Addie chuckled and ribbed him back. "Ah figured y'd find me 'ventually."  
  
Remy sat down in one of the porch chairs.  
  
"Touche' " he said with a smile. "Hey what was dat tune ya were playin?"  
  
Addie let Gambit read the letter that Marie had left her. He was glad to know that he had made the right decision about the guitar.  
  
"Dat's nice petite. What was the song she left ya? He asked.  
  
Addie started to hand Remy the sheet music.  
  
"Why don't ya play an' sing it for me instead?" he urged her.  
  
Addie shifted nervously. She had never played for a man. Emil had once over heard her singing but she had never sung for him after that. No matter how hard he had begged.  
  
"Come on Remy'll sing if ya don't. An' trust me ya don't wanna here dat." he joked.  
  
She laughed and part of her guard was let down.  
  
"Fine, Ah don't wanna be tortured" she teased "An' since y' blackmail so nicely, but please don't stare it makes me nervous."  
  
Addie took a deep breath and started to sing. Shakily at first, but then she closed her eyes thought of Marie and sang confidently sweet.  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance  
  
I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin might mean takin chances but they're worth takin  
  
Lovin might be a mistake but its worth makin  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to sellin out reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance  
  
I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit out or dance  
  
I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone)   
  
Addie's eye's remained closed for a minute as the last note drifted into the night. Then silence.  
  
~Oh great he hated it~ she thought.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. Remy sat there stunned unshed tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Dat was beautiful," he told her as quietly as possible so as not to break the spell.  
  
"Ah love that song. It means alot t' me that Marie wanted me t' have it." She told him.  
  
"Oui petite de song is real special for sisters." then he thought to him self. ~She sings like an ange from heaven. ~  
  
"So what did y' wanna talk 'bout?" she asked him laying her guitar aside.  
  
"Tell me 'bout yourself." he told her.  
  
"Whatta y' wanna know?" she asked unsure she wanted to know the answer.  
  
  
  
"Your family, what ya like t' do. The usual" he explained.  
  
"Well mah Mom-maw raised me after mah Mamma died when ah was ten until ah was fifteen when she died. Then mah dad came an' got me again. Ah missed Mom-maw so much ah loved livin' with her. She was the one who taught me t' play" Addie pointed to the guitar. "Ah used t' love ridin' her horse and feel the wind through mah hair. Ah was so happy then."  
  
"She sounds special Adalida" Remy said "Were ya an' your pere close?"  
  
Suddenly Addie turned her head away slightly and shivered.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Remy. Ah really don't wanna talk 'bout Roy" she apologized.  
  
Gambit could tell that the question had upset her. He wouldn't push it but he was sure that he had found the cause of her low self-esteem.  
  
"S'OK" he assured her. He thought a minute and then asked her, "Did ya have a beau back home?"  
  
She chuckled. "Ah'm not sure why everyone's int'rested. Ah had a guy friend for a while. He taught me t' drive. We'd go fishin' sometimes. Sometimes we'd just hang out. He always made me laugh. Then one day Emil just quit comin' 'round"  
  
Remy jumped at the name.  
  
"Emil ya said?" he asked her "What was 'is last name?"  
  
"Lapin, Emil Lapin" Addie told Gambit "Why?"  
  
Remy laughed. "He's mah cousin' " He replied.  
  
Addie was shocked "Really?" Remy nodded. "Wow" she exclaimed "Small world."  
  
They talked for hours about Emil and Remy's hijinx as kids, New Orleans, and Addie's Mom-maw.  
  
He asked her what kind of things she liked to do. He told her funny stories about various X-Men.  
  
They laughed and talked then laughed some more. Finally, Adalida looked at the watch that the professor had give her that morning. It was a quarter after twelve.   
  
"Ah've loved talkin' t' y' Remy," she told him. "But ah've got a danger room session in the mornin' "  
  
He yawned loudly then said goodnight "I'm pretty tired mahself petite. Bonne Nuit"   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
July 15th  
  
Every evening for weeks Remy and Adalida would meet and talk. Adalida felt like she finally had someone to confide in. She hadn't felt like that since Jolie had died.  
  
She loved talking to Jubilee and Jean too. Addie and Jean had gotten very close. For the past week Jean and Jubilee had been visiting Ororo and Lucas Bishop at the Massachusetts school where the Bishop's were the new headmasters.  
  
What bothered Addie the most was that Remy hadn't been able to talk to her the past week. He was always busy with one task or another. She was trying to understand but she really missed him.  
  
Logan had tried to keep her company. He had taken her horseback riding and into town on her first motorcycle ride. He had taken her hiking and fishing. She had so much fun with Logan. He had been so kind to her, but she couldn't talk to him the way she did with Remy.  
  
She walked to the kitchen to get some water. Looking at her watch she saw that it was five. Addie had a training session with Scott in fifteen minutes, then a physical with Hank at seven.  
  
"Hey Addie just wanted to let you know that we're back." Jean told her peeking her head into the kitchen.  
  
"Did y' have a good time?" Addie asked her.  
  
"We did. 'Ro really wants to meet you but they've been so busy getting settled" Jean explained. "Well I've got to unpack. We'll talk later."  
  
"Sure Jean, ah got a trainin' session and then a physical" Adalida told her. "But we'll talk after that"  
  
"OK" Jean said heading off towards her and Scott's apartment near the men's wing.  
  
Addie saw Bobby walk by.  
  
"Hey Iceman" She greeted him.  
  
"Sorry Whisper, I'd love to talk, but I have some errands to run" he apologized.  
  
"S'alright" she shouted after him as he raced off.  
  
~Seem's like everyone's busy t'day. First Logan head's out, Remy's nowhere t' be found an' now Bobby~ Addie thought.  
  
She filled her sports bottle and then left to meet Scott in the danger room.  
  
**************************************************************************************************   
  
"Addie are you all right?" Scott asked her with a look of concern. They had been training for an hour and Adalida wasn't looking well.  
  
"Ah don't know Scott. Ah guess ah'm kinda tired," she admitted  
  
"You're done for right now." He told her. She started to protest but he cut her off. "I don't want Jean chewing me out for making you sick. That's all I need is the wrath of the Phoenix tonight. Why don't you go see Hank now?"  
  
"Ah guess yer right" she conceded. "Thanks Scott"  
  
She was so disappointed in herself. She still wasn't a hundred percent. She felt so frustrated as she headed for the med lab.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"So why am ah not gettin' any better?" she asked Hank.  
  
"I wouldn't say you weren't any better. You've made incredible progress in the last few weeks. " He explained. "When you came here you were severely malnourished. Now you have reached your ideal weight I'd say that's a vast improvement."  
  
"Why am ah so tired?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, you probably over exerted yourself this evening in the danger room session. I believe you have been pushing yourself too hard. Start by getting some extra rest. Head off to bed and get some sleep. You should feel better in the morning." She started to argue but Hank cut her off. "Doctor's orders"  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Addie headed out to the porch instead. She kicked the door in frustration.  
  
"What did dat poor ole' door ever do t' ya?" Remy asked her from the darkness.  
  
Addie saw him sitting in the porch swing smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hey long time no see." She told him with a tired smile.  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat petite" he apologized. "I've been busy wit de professor dis week. Had some other things t' do too."  
  
"That's alright. Ah guess ah'm just frustrated." she then told him what Hank had said.  
  
"S' Hank told ya t' go t' bed? He asked her.  
  
"Yeah" she admitted nodding her head slowly.  
  
Remy looked at her and saw a look of utter exhaustion on her face.  
  
"Mais," he started, "Not dat Remy don't wanna spend time wit ya, but ya better listen t' Hank."  
  
"Yer probably right Remy. Thanks for listen. G'Night" she told him as she walked inside.  
  
"Bonne Nuit chere" he said so softly that Addie never even heard him.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
~Oh great ah bet ah spilled Mamma's perfume~ Addie thought when she was greeted with a sweet floral scent the minute she opened her bedroom door.  
  
She hurriedly turned on the light, but instead of spilled perfume, there on her dresser was a large basket of the most beautiful flowers that she had ever seen.  
  
All of her favorites were there. White roses, huge magnolias, fragrant jasmine, and sweet honeysuckle.  
  
~It must be a mistake~ she reasoned.  
  
Just then someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Hi Jean" she said opening the door "Did ya come t' get yer flowers?"  
  
"My what?" Jean asked.  
  
Adalida pointed to the basket on her dresser.  
  
"Those aren't mine" Jean told Addie, "Is there a card?"  
  
Addie hadn't even checked. She walked over and pulled a card out of the basket.   
  
"All that's on it is mah name and it's typed," she said handing Jean the card.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who sent them?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ah have no idea" Addie honestly told her "Ah'd like t' thank 'em though."  
  
"Well I know how you can do that. We have a corkboard where we leave notes and messages for each other. You can leave a note there." Jean explained.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea" Addie exclaimed.  
  
"Goodnight Addie, Hank told me you need your rest so I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jean said.  
  
"Good night Jean and thanks." Addie replied. She started writing immediately.  
  
To the person who sent the lovely flowers,  
  
Thank-you so much, I had been having a very disappointing day and your beautiful flowers did so much to make my heart a bit lighter. I have never received flowers. What a wonderful surprise. You have such a kind heart. Your thoughtfulness means so much to me. More than I can express. I would love to thank you in person but for whatever reason you have chosen to remain anonymous. Thank you once again with all my heart. Gratefully yours,  
  
Adalida (Whisper)  
  
She dabbed a small amount of perfume on the note and took it down stairs. She tacked it securely to the board. Then headed back to her bed falling peacefully to sleep, dreaming of who may have sent her the flowers.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jean hid, determined to watch the corkboard. Dying of curiosity at who had left Addie the flowers. No one could see her from her angle on the stairs. She sat there for two hours.   
  
  
  
Just before she was ready to give up, someone came and took down the note from the corkboard. He held it to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent that reminded him of Addie. That's why he had chosen those particular flowers. He opened it up and read her words, words written just for him. He smiled and gently folded the note placing it in his pants pocket.  
  
Jean watched the whole thing and was totally shocked. He was the last person she had expected. Jean knew though she was going to keep his secret. She was so pleased by this interesting turn of events.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Ok there y' go y'all hope y' like it! The next chapter will be typed up tomorrow. Please review thanx :) 


	8. Wild Thang

Disclaimer: X-men aren't mine! They belong to Marvel. I use them with great respect to Marvel the King of comics! Adalida Savannah Phillips belongs to me. I'm Jealous and Who's Bed Have Your Boots Been Under both b'long to Shania Twain. No money is being made from this story. (Pocket lint maybe but if y' sue I get t' pay in pocket lint)  
  
A/N   
  
T' Ivy zoe() Thank-you for reviewing. Two points I can make now Rogue had foresight before she died and she sent Addie there anyway. Knowing how everything would turn out! Also Rogue would want Remy to be happy and move on with his life instead of morning forever and slowly killing himself like at the beginning. That said hmm who knows how I'll end this story! I never said it was Remy that sent her the flowers. *evil grin* What if it was Scott or Professor X? Muwahahaha! Some people will like this story and some won't I guess that's your opinion. Those who know me know I would hate it if this happened in the real Marvel Universe. (Them killing off Rogue and stuff) But the story is partially a dream I had and demanded to be written I am just the vessel;) PS don't worry about Logan he and his gal are gettin' there own story next. Whoever she maybe.  
  
Everyone else who liked mah story keep readin' thanks for reviewing! I'm having soo much fun!  
  
*Psychic thought*  
  
~Thought~  
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Wild Thang  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
July 15th  
  
Jean laid out the outfit that she had picked out for Adalida. Jubilee giggled.  
  
"That's perfect" she squealed. "She'll look fabulous, if she doesn't kill us first. I love when Harry's has karaoke."  
  
"Me too" Jean agreed "but how are we going to get Addie to sing?" Jean asked.  
  
Jubilee told Jean her plan.  
  
"Jubilee, that's awful" Jean laughed. "But it just might work."  
  
"Now to get Addie to wear this. Then we kidnap her." Jubilee told Jean as the two charged onward to Addie's room.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ah can't believe ah let y'all talk me inta this." Addie told them as she tried to stretch her skirt down and pulled her top up to cover her chest.   
  
  
  
She had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Addie's black leather skirt fell half way down her thighs. She also wore a low cut red leather vest top. The only things she actually felt comfortable in were the black and red boots and the black cowboy hat.  
  
"How the heck am ah goin' out like this?" Addie asked.   
  
"You look great Whisper." Jubilee told her.  
  
Jean held up a set of keys. "See these?" she asked Addie, who nodded." There yours" Jean pointed to the window.   
  
Addie looked out the window. There in the driveway sat a large red Dodge Ram. In the back window was a sticker that said if you can't Dodge it Ram it. She smiled.  
  
"Mine really?" she shouted in delight.  
  
"Yeah sometimes you may need to go into town or somewhere by yourself." Jean then added with a big grin. "The sticker was Logan's idea."  
  
"Fine" Addie said feeling satisfyingly bribed. "Ah'll go but ah sure ain't singin' "  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Two hours, three beers, and two daiquiris later Adalida stood on stage finishing the last line of 'Who's Bed Have Your Boot's Been Under'.  
  
Jubilee and Jean clapped and whistled loudly as she finished the last note and left the stage to join her friends.  
  
Just as she started to walk over to them Logan grabbed her around the waist and went to kiss her. Instead Addie gave him a hug and then slipped from his embrace. Logan backed up and mumbled something under his breath.   
  
Remy and Scott had just gotten there and were talking to Jubilee and Jean. Only Remy had seen what had happened.  
  
He walked over to Logan.  
  
"Yer pushin' it homme" he whispered bitingly. "Better lay off o' dat beer until dat healin' factor o' yers kicks in"  
  
Logan apologized to Addie and pushed away the rest of his beer.  
  
"That's alright Logan" Addie told him "no harm done."  
  
Remy noticed Adalida trying to fix her skirt. She looked very uncomfortable in those clothes. Remy took off his trench coat and handed it to Addie.  
  
"Here dis'll make ya feel better," he told her as she slipped it on.  
  
"Thank y' " Addie smiled at him as she and Remy joined the other four.  
  
"We thought we'd stop by and have some dinner with you ladies." Scott told Jean.  
  
"Yeah" Remy said "Logan's got night duty t'night an' me an' Cyke have a train' session early in de mornin'."  
  
"Did you get to hear Addie sing" Jean asked the men.  
  
"Non" Remy said shaking his head. He turned to Addie. "Maybe ya sing for us after dinner hein?"  
  
Addie picked up her beer and took another drink. She nodded shyly and then looked up at Remy.  
  
~That man's doin' sumthin funny t' mah heart~ she thought. Suddenly the letter Logan had given her the other day made sense. It had been from Marie. She was wanting Addie to be happy, to always follow her heart no matter where it may lead.  
  
'Your heart will never lead you wrong' it had read.   
  
~This couldn't be what Marie was talkin' 'bout could it. For cryin' out loud he was her husband~ Addie felt so uncertain.  
  
Marie's letter had been so cryptic. Logan didn't read it but he did tell Addie about Rogue's foresight. Something that Rogue had briefly mentioned before she had died. So many things about that letter were so confusing.  
  
~Well, ah'll just think 'bout it later. More than likely this is a whole bunch o' nothin. ~ She finally reasoned.  
  
They ate, laughed and the girls had another beer.  
  
"Jean are you, Jubilee, and Addie going to be all right after we leave?" Scott asked.  
  
"We'll be fine Scott." Jean told him, "Do you think the three of us can't take care of ourselves? I'll get Logan to drive Addie's truck home and we'll take a cab."  
  
Scott didn't want to ruin the girls' good time.  
  
"OK" he agreed. "But if you aren't home by midnight I'm sending the Calvary after you."  
  
"Are you going to turn my coach into a pumpkin too Mr. Summers?" she ribbed him good-naturedly.  
  
"Ha, ha" he laughed "Is it a deal?"  
  
"Sure" she told him with a small kiss.  
  
Remy turned to Addie "D' we get t' here dat song now, petite?"  
  
"Ah guess," she said smiling at him.  
  
She walked up to the stage still wrapped in Gambit's coat. She gave the DJ her song selection. As the first note played her heart ached. This song would be difficult to sing but she knew she had to.  
  
If I were the moon, I could  
  
catch your eye I'm jealous of the moon  
  
If I were the wind, I would  
  
make you fly I'm jealous of that too  
  
I wish I were the sun shining  
  
on your face caressing like a lover  
  
I would wrap you in a warm embrace  
  
we'd be holdin' one another  
  
(I'm jealous of the sun)  
  
I'm jealous of the sun  
  
(Jealous of the sun) Oh,  
  
I'm jealous of the sun  
  
Oh, I don't wanna share you with  
  
nothing else I gotta have you to myself  
  
Oh I can't help it I'm so in love  
  
I just can't get you close enough, no  
  
When the sun's on your skin  
  
I can't hold it in  
  
And I know it's a sin  
  
but I'm jealous of the sun  
  
Logan looked at her she was so beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened to the rest of her song.  
  
I wish I were the rain runnin' down your  
  
neck and drippin' from your fingers  
  
Then I could be the drops rollin' off your  
  
back I'd love to let it linger  
  
(Jealous of the rain) Oh,  
  
I'm jealous of the rain  
  
Oh, I don't wanna share you with nothing  
  
else I gotta have you to myself  
  
Oh I can't help it I'm so in love  
  
I just can't get you close enough, no  
  
When it rains on your face  
  
I almost can taste  
  
Your beauty, your grace  
  
I'm jealous of the rain  
  
When the wind's in your hair  
  
the way it blows through the air  
  
Oh, it's seems so unfair, yeah  
  
When the moon's in your eyes  
  
you seem to light up the skies, yeah  
  
And I realize  
  
I'm even jealous of the moon  
  
"Wow Jean your right she can sing" Scott told his wife.  
  
Jubilee hugged Addie. "Whisper, that was great!"  
  
"Thanks Jubes" She said returning the hug.  
  
Adalida handed Logan her keys.  
  
"Take care o' mah baby" she told him jokingly.  
  
"Of course darlin'." He grinned and walked out to the Dodge.  
  
Scott kissed his wife good-bye. "Midnight" he reminded her.  
  
"Yes sir" she told him with a saucy salute.  
  
Remy leaned over and whispered to Addie "Dat was tres belle mon ange."  
  
Unfortunately because of the noise Adalida never heard a word he said.  
  
After the men left Jean turned to the other two women.  
  
"OK girls here's where we're going next." They all giggled and took Jean up on her offer.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jean and Jubilee had partied like this before but poor Adalida was not used to it. They each had one of Addie's arms over their shoulders and helped her into the mansion.  
  
Logan met them at the door.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea" Jean giggled "I remember leaving Harry's and the next thing I know we were in the cab."  
  
"Well then what's wrong with her?" he asked again, this time pointing at Addie.  
  
"She's just a little bit drunk. She'll be fine in the morning" Jean assured him.  
  
"I'll take her," Logan said as he picked her up into his arms.  
  
Adalida, now sound asleep, mumbled something and snuggled into Logan's broad chest.  
  
Jubilee's happy face dropped as Wolverine carried Whisper to her room.  
  
"I'm going t' bed Jean" Jubilee told her a little too loudly.  
  
Jean was oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Night Jubilee" Jean said as she walked off for her and Scott's apartment.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jubilee slammed her clothes into a suitcase. Whisper was such a sweet person and so beautiful.  
  
~How can I compete with her? I love him so much it's breaking my heart. He'll forever see me as a kid. Regardless of the fact that Whisper and I are the same age. ~  
  
She sat down to write Jean a letter.  
  
Jean,  
  
I'm taking Storm and Bish up on the offer of the teaching position. I've left for Massachusetts. Please don't come after me. I need some time away. Take care.  
  
Love,  
  
Jubilee  
  
She walked down the stairs and tacked the envelope with Jean's name to the board. As the tears ran down her cheeks, she got into her Miata and drove off to teach at Xavier's Massachusetts school.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey kid get up!" Logan yelled the next morning as he knocked on Jubilee's door.  
  
"She's gone," Jean said from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Gone? Where? She's got breakfast duty this morning," he grumbled.  
  
"She left for Massachusetts. 'Ro offered her a teaching position." Jean explained.  
  
"Oh" was all that Logan could say. He felt like Sabertooth had ripped out his heart.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Addie awoke fully dressed and wrapped in Remy's trench coat.  
  
It smelled like him. His cologne, Cajun spices from cooking, leather, and a smell that was just, well...Remy.  
  
~That would explain mah interestin' dreams~ she thought as she felt her face heat up.  
  
She let out a soft sigh.  
  
~Why am ah torturin' mahself. He'll never care 'bout me like that. ~ She reasoned shaking her head.  
  
She rolled over on her side and winced. Her left hip was sore. She pulled off the trench coat and lifted the waist of her skirt. Shocked she saw, there on her hip, a tattoo. A heart and written inside in flowing letter's were the words 'Remy's Gal'.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Hmm maybe I shoulda warned Ivy Zoe about this chapter before she read it, if she did. Well I hope y'all had as much fun readin' as I did writin' coming up chapter 7! 


	9. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Reed Richards or Peter Parker or Mary Jane Watson-Parker. They're all owned by Marvel. (If I owned I wouldn't be writin' fan fiction would I). I also do not own the song Adalida it b'longs t' George Strait. I do own Adalida Savannah Phillips (AKA Whisper) Mom-Maw Jolie, and Roy Phillips. Ask me if y' want Addie or Jolie anyone's welcome t' Roy. No money still! Lot's o' lint now though.   
  
A/N If ya haven't liked it so far y' definitely won't like this chapter. If you have liked it this one's the best one yet! Keep readin' an' ThanX y'all!  
  
*Psychic thought*  
  
~Thought~  
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gone  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
October 30th  
  
  
  
It's true that sometimes you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone. Logan was learning that the hard way.  
  
The past three months had been quiet. All of the X-Men's enemies seemed to be on some sort of hiatus. Bobby had even joked that it was some sort of villain holiday. The only trouble had been with a few small pockets of FOH sympathizers.  
  
All the inactivity had left Logan with way too much time to think.  
  
When had his feelings changed? He thought he had been falling for Addie. How could he have been so blind?  
  
He realized it the moment that he found out Jubilee had left for Massachusetts. It had felt like she had taken with her a part of his soul. It was so different from anything he had ever felt. Ever since Logan, had seen Addie as a kid sister to look after and protect. He no longer saw her as a potential relationship. Where this left him was a frightening place.  
  
Somewhere, somehow, Jubilee had worked her way into his heart. It appeared, though, that Jubilee didn't feel the same way. She had left for Massachusetts without as much as a good-bye. He kept trying to think of her as he always had. As a buddy, a kid, a sidekick, a tagalong, but the more he tried the worse things got. He was now thinking of her in a new light. A girlfriend, a wife, a lover, the mother of his children.  
  
Then he'd go off to the danger room and nearly kill himself to try and chase the images of them together in that way from his head. It always failed miserably.  
  
Stubbornness and pride were the only things that kept him from running all the way to Massachusetts and dragging her home.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Jean put the finishing touches on her costume for the orphanage charity dance. The X-Men had gone every year since Jean could remember.   
  
  
  
She and Scott were going as Gwenivere and Arthur. Logan was going as a knight. Hank was going as Merlin, Bobby as a stable boy. Somehow Bobby had managed to talk Professor X into wearing a horse head and dressing his wheelchair with the horse's body. When Jean first found out about it she laughed until she thought her sides would burst. The professor would do anything for the orphans.  
  
Jean picked up Remy's hat to deliver to him.   
  
~A jester, how appropriate~ she thought with a smile.   
  
Addie's costume was the only one that was a secret. The only ones who knew about it were Jean, Scott, and Addie.  
  
Jean had used Addie's dress for part of the costume. She was the only one who wouldn't match the X-men's renaissance theme. Jean was sure everyone would be pleased with her choice for Addie, especially Addie's secret admirer.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Here that should..just..about..do it" Jean said adjusting Addie's wings. They were made of real, white, downy feathers.  
  
~They look just like Warren's~ Jean thought pleased with her handiwork.  
  
Addie's light brown hair was piled on top of her head in a mass of curls with some soft curls framing her face. On top of her head sat a round silver tiara that made for a halo. She was wearing her new dress the skirt sparkling. Jean had attached the wings using a harness so as to not ruin the dress.  
  
"I'm going to put some of this in you hair and on your face. Is that OK?" Jean asked Addie showing her the silver hair and body glitter.  
  
"Sure Jean that'll be fine" Adalida answered.  
  
They had decided to get dressed in Jubilee's old room. There was more space since she used to have a roommate. They could also easily sneak from there to Addie's room across the hallway.  
  
"Done" Jean said brushing off the rest of the glitter, "Now run and get your shoes. I'll see if I can find you a necklace and some earrings. Make sure no one sees you."  
  
"Ah'll be as quiet as a mouse," Adalida promised as she tiptoed hurriedly to her room.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"There they are" Adalida said out loud as she pulled out her silver heels. They crisscrossed over the tops of her feet, then lace up her ankles like ballerina slippers.  
  
~Ah have t' get Mamma's perfume~ she thought as she turned towards the dresser.  
  
"What in the world" she squealed loudly.  
  
Jean ran in hurriedly.   
  
  
  
"Are you all right Addie" Jean asked worried.  
  
"Ah, ah'm fine ah guess" Addie stuttered as she pointing to her dresser.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Jean asked excitedly.  
  
There on Addie's dresser, next to the basket of dried flowers, sat three small boxes and a card.  
  
"Ah have no idea," Addie admitted.  
  
She opened the small card. On it was a picture of an angel with light brown hair and green eyes. Underneath the angel was Adalida's name, once again, typed.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there with your mouth opened," Jean joked, "Or are you going to open them."  
  
Addie picked up the first box and opened it slowly. Inside were two drop earrings, white gold, with three diamonds each. Jean was stunned at the perfection of the stones and Adalida at their beauty.  
  
"How in the world can ah keep these?" Addie asked.  
  
Jean panicked. "What do you mean?! How can you not keep them?! Addie someone took your note. They read it. It obviously meant a lot to them and they wanted to do something special for you."  
  
"Ah hate that someone went t' all this trouble." Addie said with a sigh.  
  
"I know it made them happy to do it. The only thing that'll bring them pleasure is to see you wearing them. Now see what's in the other boxes or I'll die of suspense." Jean told her with a smile.  
  
"OK, OK" Adalida finally gave in opening the next box. Her eye's shined like a little girl's on Christmas morning.  
  
She took out a small, white gold heart shaped locket on a matching chain. On the front was an etched magnolia. She opened the clasp and gasped at what was inside. On one half was a picture of Adalida as a little girl, on the other half was a picture of Marie as a little girl.  
  
"Someone had it made from mah picture on the dresser" Addie told Jean handing her the locket.  
  
Jean looked inside it. "Oh Addie how sweet"  
  
Jean could hardly believe the thoughtfulness. Tears were in both her and Addie's eyes.  
  
"We can't cry" Jean told her "We'll mess up our make-up."  
  
They both started giggling.  
  
Adalida put on the earrings and locket, which left one box. She opened it and pulled out a white gold charm bracelet with two charms attached. The first was a single eighth note, simple but pretty. The second charm was gorgeous. A tiny angel with wings spread in flight.  
  
"That's so beautiful," Jean told Addie.  
  
"It's too much" Addie said her voice filled with awe.  
  
"It seems someone thinks you're very special." Jean told her causing Addie to blush a deep red. Jean clasped the bracelet on Addie's wrist.  
  
"Ah have no idea who it could be." Addie answered her voice and eyes filled with genuine surprise.  
  
~Oh I know and I only hope they're not stolen~ Jean thought half jokingly as she lead Adalida to the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy's eyes were huge as Adalida walked down the stairs. She was so beautiful. In Remy's twenty-seven years he had never been nervous around a woman. Until tonight.  
  
Hank and Bobby were both amazed by the beauty that stood before them.  
  
*OK guy's* Jean told them telepathically *you can stop drooling now. *  
  
Logan smiled at Addie. "You look great"  
  
Jean turned to Remy. "You change costumes!" she explained, "I worked so hard on that costume too."  
  
"Sorry Jean, but Scott told me dis would be a better costume." He explained.  
  
Remy looked like prince charming from one of Grimm's Fairy tales. Then it hit Jean. 'Ever After' she loved that movie and Scott knew it. Addie's costume, Remy's it all made sense. She turned to her husband who feigned innocence.  
  
"Ha, ha guys" Jean said with a smile. "OK, Hank and Bobby are taking Bobby's V.W., Logan, the professor, Scott and I are taking the Bentley. Remy and Addie are taking the Mustang."  
  
Addie usually would have been fine with Remy. They had become good friends and she felt she could talk to him easier then anyone even Jean. But tonight with the way he looked and the way he looked at her she felt like a million butterflies had taken flight in her stomach.  
  
"Jean" Addie whispered in her ear.  
  
"You'll be fine. Won't she Remy?" Jean asked with a smile.  
  
"I'll take good care o' her." Remy told Jean as he held out his arm for Adalida. "Shall we mademoiselle?"  
  
Adalida shyly took Remy's arm as he escorted her to the '67 Mustang sitting out front.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
The minute they left the driveway Remy turned on the CD player.  
  
Addie recognized the song right away. Jolie used to tease her and told her they had written it especially for Addie. Now Remy was playing it and not just playing it but singing it too.  
  
  
  
Adalida, pretty little Cajun queen.  
  
Sweet Dixie flower, the belle of the bayou,  
  
You're every young man's dream.  
  
Adalida, I'd walk through a hurricane,  
  
To stand beside you, sweet Adalida,  
  
I'd swim the Pontchartrain.  
  
Oh no, here you're comin' down the road,  
  
With your cotton dress a swishin',  
  
You gettin some attention from all the boys in Thibodaux.  
  
Oh my, you're really fillin' up their eyes.  
  
Smilin' and a winkin', I know what they're thinkin',  
  
But I'm the only one who loves you so!   
  
Adalida, pretty little Cajun queen.  
  
Sweet Dixie flower, the belle of the bayou,  
  
You're every young man's dream.  
  
Adalida, I'd walk through a hurricane,  
  
To stand beside you, sweet Adalida,  
  
I'd swim the Pontchartrain.  
  
Oh no, the hottest little dish I know.  
  
I know you can tell it, you're makin me so jealous,  
  
From my head down to my toes.  
  
Oh me, you could make a redneck green,  
  
The way that your a lookin', you got me a-cookin',  
  
And I ain't talkin 'bout Etoufee'.  
  
Adalida, pretty little Cajun queen.  
  
Sweet Dixie flower, the belle of the bayou,  
  
You're every young man's dream.  
  
Adalida, I'd walk through a hurricane,  
  
To stand beside you, sweet Adalida,  
  
I'd swim the Pontchartrain.  
  
Adalida, pretty little Cajun queen.  
  
Sweet Dixie flower, the belle of the bayou,  
  
You're every young man's dream.  
  
Adalida, I'd walk through a hurricane,  
  
To stand beside you, sweet Adalida,  
  
I'd swim the Pontchartrain.  
  
To stand beside you, sweet Adalida,  
  
To stand beside you, sweet Adalida,  
  
Just to stand beside of my sweet Adalida,  
  
I'd swim the Pontchartrain.  
  
  
  
"Ah thought y' said y' can't sing?" Addie asked quietly.  
  
"I never said I couldn't sing. I just said you wouldn't want me to sing." he told her with a devilish grin." ' Sides I like dat song."  
  
Addie felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest either that or she would melt into a puddle in the seat.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Addie's feet ached. She danced with every one of the X-Men, even the professor and Scott. They had introduced a few friends of theirs. She danced with Reed Richards and Peter Parker. She loved talking to Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane. They both were so nice and had a great sense of humor.  
  
"Jean, ah've had so much fun but mah feet are so tired." She said meeting Jean at their table.  
  
"Well don't sit down now. Someone's coming to claim the last dance." Jean warned her with a smile.  
  
Adalida felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Gambit.  
  
"I've always heard ya should save de last dance for de one dat brought ya." Remy told Adalida with one of his best heart stopping grins.  
  
"Sure, Remy" She told him as she took his hand.  
  
Remy held her tight in his arms. She felt so right there like that's where she belonged. She smells so sweet like the flowers he had gotten her. Just like the note that she had written that was tucked safely into his wallet.  
  
This week he had read a letter Rogue had written to him. Logan had found it in the attic. It put any doubts he may have had to rest. Rogue knew he would fall for Adalida. In the letter she had wished them all of the happiness in the world. She also warned Remy to take good care of her little sister.  
  
Remy knew that Rogue would always hold a special place, but also knew it was time to move on. Addie was in his arms and his heart.  
  
"Ya look tres belle chere," he told her.  
  
She was shocked. It was the first time he had called her chere. Then it dawned on her... He had said she looked beautiful.  
  
He touched the chain of her locket, brushing his hand on her neck and sending chills down her spine.  
  
"It looks great on ya," he told her with a smile and a warm look in his eyes. "I knew it would."  
  
If she was shocked before she was stunned now.  
  
"These" she said her voice quivering "An' the flower's, there from y'?"  
  
"Oui" he answered simply.  
  
Adalida started to say something but he placed one finger on her lips and whispered in her ear "Shush mah ange. We'll talk later. I just wanna hold ya in mah arms for now."  
  
With that he wrapped her even tighter in his arms. He felt her relax as she laid her head against his chest.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
She waited on the porch swing. Addie had slipped off her wings and shoes and headed straight to her and Remy's spot. She was so nervous.  
  
~What if he changes his mind? Maybe ah'm readin' t' much inta this. ~  
  
Addie didn't know what this was that she felt for Remy but she knew he was the most special person in the world to her.  
  
For a brief moment Adalida hope for a future. Maybe... could she actually hope....no she wouldn't even go there. It would be too good to be true. She would enjoy the moment and let the rest take care of itself. Addie felt certain that she could live forever on the happiness she felt when he held her in his arms.  
  
Adalida heard a noise behind her.   
  
"Remy" she called out.  
  
Then a hand clamped down over her mouth, hard enough to draw blood that dropped onto the swing.  
  
"Did y' really think you could get away from me.... daughter."  
  
Addie felt someone touch her shoulder, and then her world went totally black.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Remy whistled as he changed back into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee.  
  
Adalida had helped heal his broken heart. Now he could give her the very thing she had helped heal. He rushed down the stairs and ran out to the porch. He felt like his feet couldn't carry him fast enough.  
  
"Chere? Mah Ange?" he called out to the empty porch. His heart sunk. Maybe he had been wrong, but when he had held her in his arms he could have sworn she felt the same way.  
  
He went to sit on the swing to think. He saw something sparkle in the moonlight. There on the cushion lay Addie's locket, the chain broken. But what he saw next chilled him to the bone. Blood.  
  
He squeezed the locket, digging it into his hand.  
  
"Noooo" he screamed.  
  
Someone had taken Remy's angel.  
  
Adalida was gone....  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N I'm almost as bad as Marvel. Muwahahahaha! Bring them together tear them apart. Will Remy get his angel back? What will they face ahead? Stay tuned for A Whisper in the Night Chapter 9! 


	10. Here For You, Forever

Disclaimer: Nothings changed since last chapter folks I still don't own the X-Men (darn it)! I do however own Adalida Savannah Phillips AKA Whisper, Roy Phillips, K.O., Claude, and Paul Thibodeaux. If any o' y'all want one o' my character's just ask I'll be happy t' share. :-D  
  
*Psychic thought *  
  
~Thought~  
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Here For You Forever  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
Logan felt depressed after the dance.  
  
~I wish Jubilee were here ~ he thought. ~ Another chance, what I wouldn't give for another chance. I'd tell her I loved her. ~  
  
Instead of picking up the phone and letting go of his pride, Logan decide to go to the porch to smoke.  
  
~With any luck Addie might be out there t' talk t' ~ he reasoned.  
  
He walked out onto the porch, but instead of Addie he found Remy standing there, looking out into the darkness and gripping something tightly in his hand.  
  
"Hey Gumbo ya O.K.?" he asked his friend.  
  
Gambit jumped opening his hand. The locket slid off of the broken chain and onto the porch floor. Logan bent over, picked it up, and handed it back to Gambit.  
  
"What's this?" Logan inquired curious.  
  
"Dey took her, Wolv'rine, dey took Adalida!" the Cajun X-Man replied his voice quivering.  
  
"Calm down Gambit. Now how d' ya know someone took Addie?" Wolverine tried making sense of what Gambit was telling him.  
  
"Dis is de locket I gave her t'day. De chain's broke. I found it and blood over dere on de swing!" Gambit talked so fast the words seemed to be spilling from his lips.  
  
At the word blood Logan ran so fast he nearly knocked Remy over. Fear, panic, anger, rage, hate. These were all things that Logan smelled on the swing. The fear and panic belonged to Addie, but the anger, hate, and rage belonged to a man.  
  
A sick feeling started in the pit of Logan's stomach. He loved Addie as much as he could any flesh and blood sister. Then he turned to Gambit and he realized something. The man loved Addie, really loved her. Just like he himself loved Jubilee.  
  
"Gambit, go in and tell the professor right away. I know sumthin' that might help. We'll find her O.K." Logan ordered Gambit.  
  
Not wasting any more time, Gambit ran off to the professor's study. He didn't take the time to knock instead opting to just barge in. He filled the professor in on what he and Logan thought.  
  
"I got t' find her professor. I really need t' find her." Gambit told him franticly.  
  
"I will try Cerebro Gambit. Logan's right we will find her." The professor headed off to Cerebro leaving Gambit to do the last thing he wanted to do right now. Wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
While running up the stairs, Logan almost collided with Scott and Jean. Jean looked at Logan worry written all over her face.  
  
"Someone took Addie, Logan. I felt her panic, I felt her fear." Jean explained.  
  
"I know Red." Logan knew how close Addie and Jean had gotten over the last few months. "Go to Gambit, he needs the support."  
  
"He loves her Logan." Jean told him.  
  
Logan nodded and Scott looked surprised.  
  
"I got sumthin' I gotta get Jean. I think it might help us find her." Logan said trying to encourage Jean.  
  
She gave him a sad smile in response as she and Scott head off to be with Remy.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Xavier was frustrated; all he could see was that they were headed south. He ended the Cerebro program and went into the hallway to tell the others the bad news.  
  
Scott, Jean, and Gambit stood there hopeful. That hope, quickly faded when they saw the dejected look on the professor's face. He regretted having to bring them bad news.  
  
"I was unable to locate her using Cerebro. All that I could see was that she, a mutant male, and a human male were headed south." Remy hung his head at the professor's words.   
  
"I'm sorry Remy" Xavier apologized.  
  
Logan quickly ran toward the group, Marie's diary in his hand.  
  
"I have the answer, or at least a very good possibility here." Logan held up the diary, turned to Remy, and explained.  
  
"Remember how I told you that Marie had foreknowledge?" Logan asked. Gambit nodded his head.  
  
Logan told him about finding and then reading the diary. "But she told me to put it back until the right time. Well I think that time is now." Logan continued. "She basically tells of how Addie's father, Roy, had an illegal fighting ring in New Orleans. He had been using Addie's powers to heal his prizefighters. I think that's who took her."  
  
"Merde", Remy cursed, "if only we'd know dat sooner, we coulda stopped dis."  
  
"I know", Logan told him, "I wish I hadn't listened to Rogue. She didn't want to mess up the future, and I figured since Addie was at the mansion she was safe from Roy"  
  
" Y' did what y' thought was best homme" Remy assured him.  
  
"I'll get the X-Jet ready." Scott told them.  
  
Jean stopped him, "I think this is something that Remy has to do on his own."  
  
"Oui" Gambit agreed, "She's right I'll take one o' de small jets."  
  
"Well here take this," Scott handed Remy a com-device, "If you need anything call us right away."  
  
"I will", Remy promised him, "T'anks Scott."  
  
Gambit turned to Jean, "I'll bring her back, Jean, I promise."  
  
"I know you will Remy", she told him as he headed off to the jet.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Addie woke up scared to death. Her hands and legs were tied to the seat. She gripped the armrests so hard her knuckles were white. It wasn't that she was overly afraid of flying, but combine a mild fear of heights with two people she didn't know piloting the plane and she was terrified.  
  
"Ah see mah daughter finally decided t' wake up" Roy said with a sneer.  
  
"Y' think yer fancy with all dem perdy clothes an' all. Dat necklace y' didn't need it. De earbobs ah can hawk, but ah'll let y' keep dat bracelet just t' remind y' o' what y' can never have again." He laughed a wicked laugh full of hate and bitterness.  
  
Addie knew she was beat. She always felt so helpless and dejected with Roy, like there was no use putting up a fight, like she could never get out from his brainwashing. There was no reason.   
  
The man with Roy was small and puny; he looked like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. She knew better, knew he was a mutant, and knew he was the one who had made her black out. He was obviously one of Roy's new lackeys.  
  
"Dis is K.O., he may look scrawny but don't get any ideas girly unless y' want K.O.ed permanently." He warned with a gaped tooth grin."  
  
Roy Phillips was shiftless, dark brown hair that was cut in a crew cut, scars on his face, and a crooked nose that had been broken countless times. Addie knew he had once been kind and handsome, but all of that changed once her mother died. He had totally lost his mind, and what had taken over was mean and greedy.  
  
"If y' got a prizefighter why d' y' need me?" she asked in a whisper barely audible over the loud drone of the jet engines.  
  
"Ah've got mah reasons gal", he yelled, "don't y' worry 'bout it none."  
  
K.O. gave her a menacing look. Addie took it as a warning, she had asked too many questions. She decided the best thing to do was sit quietly the rest of the way. All the while dreading what awaited her in New Orleans.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
If someone didn't know exactly where the landing pad outside of the LeBeau Mansion was they would totally miss it, fortunately for Remy he did know where it was. The mini-jet landed with a very heavy thud. It was not the smoothest of landings by far, but at the moment Remy was preoccupied with concern for Addie. It was a miracle that he had even gotten to New Orleans in one piece.  
  
Jean-Luc LeBeau, patriarch of the Thieves' Guild and Remy's adopted father, was waiting near by. All that Gambit had told him was that he needed to see him and Emil right away, tonight. He hadn't had the time or the strength to explain the whole story while he flew, but now he must find Addie, so explain he would.  
  
"'Ello Remy good t' see y' son." Jean-Luc greeted his son with a fatherly hug, then he noticed the fatigue and worry on Remy's face.  
  
"What is it Remy? What's wrong?"  
  
Remy didn't answer Jean-Luc's question, instead he asked one of his own, "Is Emil here pere?"  
  
"Yeah, I called 'im right after I got off the phone with ya. What's dis all 'bout?"  
  
"Let's go in", Remy replied, "I'll explain it t' both o' y'all inside."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The three men sat in Jean-Luc's den. Emil and Jean-Luc both on the settee, and Remy slumped down on a large leather wingback chair.  
  
"Emil, d' ya know a fille named Adalida Phillips?" Remy asked his cousin.  
  
Both Emil Lapin and Jean-Luc LeBeau looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Yeah Remy", Emil answered, "she was a friend o' mine for a while."  
  
Jean-Luc broke in, "Why d' ya wanna know 'bout Adalida Phillips?"  
  
Remy put his head in his hands. "She's missin'." He told them with a pained sigh.  
  
He explained to them about how she had come to the mansion six months prior and that she was Rogue's sister.  
  
Jean-Luc drew in a sharp breath. "Remy I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Then he explained the months leading up to Addie's arrival at the mansion.  
  
"It all started 'bout eight years ago when Jolie LaChapelle died. She had been raisin' Adalida. Dat Roy Phillips had run off and left de fille. All de better for Adalida I said. Jolie was a good woman. When Adalida turned fourteen, she realized she was a mutant, a very powerful healer." He motioned to Emil, "Dis is what Emil tol' me"   
  
"Well, when Jolie died Roy came back. Seems he had found out 'bout de fille's 'gift'. He figured he could get Adalida t' heal some o' his fighters. He tested his theory and sure nuff it worked. Roy became a wealthy man, but he wanted more, always more. No matter dat he had t' hurt his own daughter t' get the power and wealth that he craved." Jean-Luc looked at Remy. He knew that Gambit was getting angry, but he also knew he had to make Remy understand the exact dangers of tangling with Roy.  
  
"De year dat Adalida turned sixteen Emil was out o' town on guild business. Roy came t' me with an offer, in exchange for acceptance int' de guild, he would give us Adalida t' use any way we wanted. I had seen de fille in town, bruised and frightened, so I knew Roy was serious. O' course I t'rew him out on his ass." Jean-Luc was revolted at the recollection of that day.  
  
Remy couldn't believe it. "Pere if y' knew 'bout Roy's mistreatment o' Addie, why didn't y' d' sumptin' 'bout it?"  
  
Jean-Luc shook his head. "I wish I had done sumptin' sooner. I guess I figured if I tried t'ings mighta been worse for Adalida. Roy hated de guild after I turned 'im down, so I felt I shouldn't interfere. Dat all change 'bout a year ago."  
  
Jean-Luc turned to Emil who explained to Remy. "I met Addie in town 'bout a year ago, in September. We became really good friends. Sometimes we'd sneak out an' fish or maybe just hangout. I even taught her t' drive mah Camero." Emil chuckled softly at the remembrance of the daunting task.   
  
"She was so sweet and beautiful. I don't know exactly how it happened but I decided I wanted to date her, so I went t' ask Roy. That was back in April. Well, he knew right away dat I was part o' de t'ieves guild. Roy became very angry an' he tol' me if he ever saw me with Addie again that he would kill her. I came straight here an' tol' y'r pere what had happened. He forbid me from seeing her ever again."  
  
Remy was furious, he couldn't believe it. How could a man that had such wonderful women for daughters, as Marie and Adalida, be such a monster. Then he realized something else. It was apparent that Emil had deeply cared about Adalida. Did he still?  
  
Emil knew exactly what Gambit was thinking. He knew his cousin well enough to know his reason for coming after Addie was more than to bring home a X-Man. Remy's worry and concern were driven by one thing... love. He hadn't seen his cousin in this deep since he had brought Rogue into the family.  
  
"Remy", he assured, "dat's in de past, I've moved on. Seems you've moved on yerself dere cuz, hein?"  
  
Remy slowly nodded his head before turning towards Jean-Luc. "What happened t' Addie? How did she get free?"  
  
"Well, son, right after I tol' Emil not t' see her anymore I sent Claude t' talk t' her." Remy knew all about Claude, he was the top spy for the guild. He could find anything.  
  
"He tol' her he was a friend o' Emil's. He told her Roy had threatened her life, without telling her 'bout de guild o' course. Den he asked her if she had anywhere safe t' go. Adalida explained to him that her only living relative had passed away a year b'fore, but dat her sister's widower and some o' her friends lived in New York. She agreed t' leave but refused the money that Claude gave her. She told him dat her sister had sent her enough money t' get t' New York."  
  
"On May 15th Roy was out o' town leavin' Adalida alone. She left for New York, and 'bout two weeks later she sent a post card t' the P.O. box address dat Claude had given her, sayin' she was safe. Dat was de last time we heard from her."  
  
Remy was relieved that Jean-Luc had tried to help Addie, but where was she now?  
  
"Adalida was taken," he looked at the large mantle clock, it read four a.m., "  
  
'bout five hours ago. How de we find out where she is now?"  
  
Jean-Luc walked over to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed. "'Ello Claude, we have an emergency. D' y' know what hole Roy Phillips mighta buried himself in? O.K., yes, come right down and explain dis t' Remy. Right away, Claude. We t'ink he may have Ms. Phillips again."  
  
Emil walked over to Remy and gave his cousin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We'll find her, Remy. Y' know Claude's de best. She's gonna be fine."  
  
Remy had to believe that Emil was right. He couldn't, no wouldn't, lose another woman he loved.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Adalida was alone at last. Here she sat dirty and wet from being forced through the bayou to this building. It looked like some sort of warehouse, but set up with a ring and bleachers for the 'shows'.  
  
~Great, here we go again~ Addie thought with disgust at herself. She had never told anyone about Roy, not even Remy. Now here she was weak as a kitten from K.O.'s touch, and knowing she was beat. Roy had won. He hadn't even tied her up, where would she go if she fled?  
  
She rubbed her feet to sooth the bruises she had gotten from going barefoot. Her whole body ached. Then she remembered something, after they had gotten home from the dance, Logan had slipped her an envelope. She had put it in her bodice to read later. Maybe reading it would make her feel better.  
  
~Or maybe it'll make me feel worse, make me realize everythin' ah've lost~ two tears trailed down her dirt streaked face.  
  
She looked through blurry eyes at her name on the front. This was the last letter that Marie had left her. Addie turned it over and over in her hands.  
  
~This is all ah have left, this lil piece o' mah sister~  
  
Addie looked around to make sure she was alone. She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. The salty tears stung her scratches. Quickly Addie opened the letter, greedily reading it, trying to cling to some last sliver of happiness.  
  
'My dearest Addie, May 1st ***3'  
  
'I want t' tell you what a wonderful sister you are. Your support has meant so much t' me the last few months. Your love and kind spirit has gotten me through these tough times. Thank you, Addie.'  
  
'I want you t' know I intend t' keep the promise I made so many years ago. I will be here for you, forever. Maybe not in the way we would like, but I will be here for you. Now I have help. The X-Men are your family now. They will live, fight, and some will even die for you. They will stand by your side everyone of them, but most of all Remy.'  
  
'When I died, Remy seemed to want t' die right along with me. He shut down t' everyone around him. He wanted to die, you taught him t' live again. He wanted t' shut himself out, you taught him t' love again. Yes love... he will tell you, let him. He will show you, let him.'  
  
'There are two reasons why you're holdin' back. First, you want t' honor me, fearin' that it would somehow disrespect my memory. Addie, don't you realize that I knew what would happen when I begged you t' come t' the mansion? Remember, I have foreknowledge. Hey how do you think I'm writing this? I knew y'all would fall in love. I wanted the two of you t' fall in love, I wanted you t' be happy. My story is done, but yours has just begun.'  
  
'Secondly, you feel unworthy of love. For the past eight years, Roy has beaten you down both mentally and physically, convincing you that you are worthless. I know of many people who would disagree. A lot of people love you Addie. There are so many things that make you worth loving, you are such a beautiful person inside and out'  
  
'Please give Remy the chance. Give him the opportunity t' show you the meaning of happiness. There are no two people more deserving of love and happiness than you and Remy, now take a lifetime t' share that together.'  
  
'Dance my sister, dance the dance of happiness, love, and security.'  
  
'I love you Adalida.'  
  
'Love your big sister,'  
  
'Marie'  
  
Addie quickly put the letter back in her bodice. She almost choked trying to hold back the sobs.  
  
~How could she have been so wrong~ Addie wondered.  
  
"Quit yer snivilin' gal!" Roy spat as he came into the room.  
  
Addie began to shake. Roy was not alone, a short, flabby, greasy haired man with a mouth full of gold walked in with him. Addie recognized him right away Paul Thibodeaux. He was very wealthy and to Addie, very creepy. Whenever she used to go into town Paul would be there. He was always making vulgar comments about her. But why was he here now?  
  
"That musta been where y' got the plane." She told Roy, sounding braver than she felt. "But why's he here now?"  
  
"Show some respect gal." Paul hissed, "Ah'm here t' claim mah property."  
  
"What are y' talkin' 'bout?" Addie asked, her quivering voice losing all hint of her prior bravery.  
  
"Yer ol' man's retirin'" Roy told her with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin.  
  
Addie drew in a deep breath, "Then what d' y' need me for?"  
  
Roy grabbed Addie's arms as Paul reached out his meaty hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Mah dear ah did say ah came t' claim mah property." Paul's tone was as slick and greasy as the rest of him.  
  
"Gawd no." she whispered in disbelief.  
  
~Marie how could y' have been so wrong!~  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"O.K. Emil, what's dat code now?" Remy LeBeau stood outside of a large warehouse in the middle of Foggy Bayou. Claude had been able to give Remy Roy's location, but whether Addie was there or not was another story.  
  
Remy put on the sunglasses that Emil would use to patch in the view from the security cameras. Whoever was watching would see an 'all's safe' picture, where as Remy would see whatever lay ahead. Including if Addie was there and if so where she was.  
  
The code sat on a desk in the LeBeau home.  
  
"Alpha, Delta, Fox, Bravo, Six."  
  
"Claude is dat y' homme? Where's Emil?"  
  
"Remy y' don't wanna know."  
  
"Great, just great." Remy looked around. Morning wasn't the best time for stealth, and now he had Emil around too. Thankfully Foggy Bayou was living up to its name.  
  
Remy entered the code and the door clicked open. "T'ank Dieu for dat hacker Emil."  
  
Remy entered silently with his deck of cards close at hand.  
  
"Bingo" Remy opened then entered the ventilation shaft. He crawled through the dusty passages all the while following the camera. He saw only one guard, the mutant K.O., Claude had filled him in on the man.  
  
~Avoid dat one.~ Remy told himself.  
  
Finally, he saw it the room where, sure enough, Addie was being held.  
  
~Merde~, Remy cursed, ~Thibodeaux~  
  
Everyone knew Thibodeaux and his lust for young woman.   
  
Remy's hands burned and his eyes glowed red hot with anger. ~So dat's it, Roy got Addie for Paul.~ Remy's stomach turned with revulsion.  
  
Remy opened the grate leading into the room slowly until the moment Paul put his grubby hands on Adalida, Remy's angel. All bets were off.  
  
"What de hell de y' t'ink yer doin'?" Remy yelled as he dropped to the floor, the ace of spades glowing in his fingers.  
  
Paul backed up.  
  
"Bad choice homme!" Remy threw the card sending an unconscious Paul to the floor.   
  
K.O. rushed Remy. "Not so fast", Remy drew two cards. "Pick a card, ah hell take 'em both." K.O. fell in a heap next to Paul.  
  
"REMY WATCH OUT!!!" Adalida screamed but it was too late. Roy had used the distraction of K.O. and Paul to sneak up on Gambit. As Gambit turned Roy thrust a knife deep into his stomach.  
  
In Adalida's eyes everything happened in slow motion, the thrust, Roy tearing out the knife, Remy falling. Fury like she had never felt filled Adalida with a vengeful rage.  
  
"Y' bastard!" Addie charged at Roy grabbing a hold of his neck and sending the knife flying. "Y' hurt me and used me for years, y' were mah father what was ah supposed t' d'? Well not anymore!"  
  
Addie tightened her grip lifting Roy off of the ground.  
  
"Y' hurt the only man who ever made me feel safe and worthy, the only man ah ever loved!" Adalida looked like an angry mother bear protecting a cub. Her eyes were huge and wild she looked crazy.  
  
"Adalida let him go." Emil gently persuaded her. Roy was starting to turn blue and his eyes had glazed over. "I'll take care o' dem. Remy needs y'"   
  
The look of anger in Addie's eyes turned to fear as she saw her love lying in an ever-growing pool of blood. Throwing Roy against the wall Adalida rushed to Remy.  
  
The words of Marie's letter ran through her mind, 'and some will even die for you'. Remy was unconscious. "Not y' not t'day! I love y' Remy hang on hon.  
  
Adalida reached out the same had that she had attempted to heal Rogue with, this time she succeeded. As Addie laid her soft slender hand on Remy's stubbly cheek the room was filled with a blinding green light. Her eyes were huge and the light was growing brighter by the second. The beautiful dress covered with dirt was now covered with something else... blood. Adalida's stomach was bleeding profusely. Remy awoke just in time to see Adalida slip to the floor. Her eyes closed turning out the bright light.  
  
"Adalida, chere, my ange", Remy gently shook her, "Please, Mon Dieu no!"  
  
"De police are here Remy." Emil told the distraught man. "Dere takin' in Paul, Roy, and K.O."  
  
"Dey'll be taken care o' boys" the officer assured them but turned his back on the bleeding mutant.  
  
Emil looked down at Remy who was trying his hardest to stop Addie's bleeding with his shirt. There wasn't even a scratch on his bare stomach.  
  
"Remy de police ain't de only ones here," Emil pointed. Beast, Jean, Scott, and Logan stood in the doorway.   
  
Jean rushed over and used her telekinesis to gently carry her friend to the Blackbird. Jean sat down and held the pale girl's hand, Remy sat on the opposite side holding the other hand. Remy looked nearly as pale as Addie.  
  
* Hank, I can't get through to her. * Jean told Beast privately.  
  
* Jean I have to admit the prognosis doesn't look good, but Addie's strong. *  
  
* Yes, and she has something even stronger on her side. * Jean told Beast as she looked to Remy. * Love *  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hank walked out of the med-lab looking grim. Remy lifted his head and looked Hank straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't lie t' me Hank, how bad is she?"  
  
"I had no intention to Gambit. I have done everything possible to help her. I have tried Shi'ar technology and I have exhausted all the medical knowledge and skill in my possession. It's up to her now. There's a chance Remy, let's hold on to that."  
  
"Can I see her?" Remy asked knowing he'd go in regardless.  
  
"Sure", Beast agreed, "But she's still unresponsive. More than likely she won't even be aware of your presence."  
  
"I understand. I wanted t' t'ank everyone for callin' de police." He added.  
  
Hank scratched his head unsure if he should tell Gambit or not. He had a right to know the truth.  
  
"We didn't. The police and the professor traced the call to... well, to Rogue's old room. They said a woman with a Southern accent called and told them her sister and her sister's boyfriend were in trouble. Gambit, she told them the location and everything." Beast shook his head still finding it hard to believe.  
  
As Remy turned the knob to the med-lab he looked towards the sky his eyes full of tears. "T'anks Roguie, I understand."  
  
Addie might not know that he was there, but he needed to be there. He needed to stay by her. When she woke up he needed to tell her... he loved her. 


	11. Solitaire

Disclaimer: O.K. Y'all this is chapter 10 and since I'm still writin' fan fic y' should know by now I don't own anything that would ever make a dab o' money, especially the X-Men. And no this story is definitely not makin' one thin dime. Addie's mine though if y' want her just ask sugah. ;-D  
  
~thought~ A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Solitaire  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
"O.K. Addie, I'll be right back, belle. I gotta get sumthin' t' drink." Remy brushed a kiss across Adalida's forehead.   
  
A month had come and gone but there was no improvement. To anyone who didn't know about the events of the previous month Addie appeared to only be sleeping. Hank didn't know if Addie would ever come out of her coma. Jean couldn't reach her on a psychic level, although that was partially good news. Adalida had not crossed over to the astral plain.  
  
Even though Hank had told Remy that Adalida most likely had no idea he was even there, Remy was by her side constantly. He had slept every night in a very uncomfortable chair. The one time he had went to do his danger room session he had found his code had been changed, locking him out. Scott had walked around the corner just in time to see Remy pounding on the door.  
  
"Your place is with Addie. You'll want to be there when she wakes up." Then Scott just walked off.  
  
Gambit and Cyclops had never really been 'friends', but Jean had convinced Scott to take Remy off duty.  
  
"Until Addie wakes up", Jean had told him.  
  
They were all so hopeful... or at least they had been.  
  
Now besides Remy, only Jean and Hank came to visit Addie. Bobby and Scott were busy with Gambit and Addie's share of the duties. Logan, unable to handle seeing Adalida like this, had taken off to who knows where. He had taken a com-device.  
  
"I'll take it. Call me if she wakes up", was all Logan said before leaving.  
  
The professor had gone to visit Magneto who was once again incarcerated. After that, he was headed to the Massachusetts school.  
  
Only Remy was there around the clock. Jean would come in once a day to try and see if she could get through to Addie. Hank would come in three times a day to monitor her vitals and check for any improvement. Remy, however, would only leave to use the restroom or shower. Even eating and drinking were done in the med-lab after grabbing something from the kitchen. Like now.   
  
Jean came in and accepted the soda that Remy offered her.  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" She asked.  
  
"Why? Do I look dat bad?"  
  
Dark circles lay under his red on black eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I left something in the med-lab that may help you, a cot." Jean didn't know why she hadn't thought about it sooner.  
  
"T'anks Jean." Remy said with a tired smile.  
  
"Are y' gonna come see her?" He asked as he headed back.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in just a sec."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Well, can y' get t'rough yet?" Remy asked with anticipation.  
  
Jean's eyebrows rose. "Not exactly." Remy's face fell, but Jean continued. "But I understand what she's doing."  
  
"Y' mean Addie's keepin' herself in a coma?"  
  
Jean nodded. "She's shut herself down and channeled all of her strength into her power to heal herself."  
  
She popped her head into Hank's lab. "Hank, can you come in here?"  
  
"Jean", Hank said as he came into the room, "is she all right?"  
  
"Well, you're the doctor, you tell me." Jean said with a big smile.  
  
Hank check Adalida's vital signs then he opened her eyes.   
  
"It seems that the only reason she's survived is because of this coma." Beast's smile glowed. "I think she will make a full recovery."  
  
Remy was overcome with joy. "Y' mean... she's wakin' up?"  
  
"Well, yes, but how soon I'm still uncertain." Beast said.  
  
Gambit grabbed a hold of Addie's hand. "Come on chere, wake up."  
  
The comatose girl remained still.  
  
"Give it time Gambit." Beast told him. "Only Addie will know when the time is right. Let's give her time to heal completely. I will be back later to check on her."  
  
"Yes, o' course." Remy agreed.  
  
Jean had grabbed Addie's brush to brush the tangles from the young woman's long hair.  
  
"Jean, let me please." Remy reached out for the brush. Jean placed it in the man's hand. Tenderly and lovingly Remy ran the brush through Adalida's hair. Jean, feeling as if she had walked in on a private moment, decided to leave the med-lab. Gently Remy worked out the knots smoothing Addie's silky hair onto her shoulders.  
  
"Dere chere, dat's much better."  
  
Remy sat for an hour telling Addie jokes and funny stories. Hoping she would hear. Hoping she would wake up.  
  
The locket, now on a new chain, hung around her neck, the bracelet around her wrist. Only the earrings were in a box up in Adalida's room.  
  
"My ange", Remy said taking one of Addie's hands in his. "Dere's so much I want t' tell y'. So much I need t' say."  
  
Gambit traced her long feminine fingers with his. He inhaled the scent of her hair that Jean had just washed. He sat and stared at her memorizing every inch of her beautiful face. Sleeping, Addie had never looked more beautiful. She lay there peacefully with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
~ What dreams are going t'rough her head? ~ Remy wondered.  
  
Gambit over come with tiredness pulled the cot next to Addie's bed. He lifted one of her hands kissing it gently.  
  
"Sweet dreams chere", and with that Gambit took a much need nap.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Much better." Remy said feeling refreshed. He turned to Adalida, no change.  
  
Gambit reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.  
  
"Hey, playin' cards are good for sumthin' other den weapons." He told the sleeping woman.  
  
Remy grabbed a small table and set up a game of solitaire. He had played this game a lot in the past month. Carrying playing cards came with many perks, one of them being distraction.  
  
He went through matching the cards to the corresponding suite.  
  
"Great now where's dat ace o' hearts" Remy looked around before going through his cards and pulling it out.  
  
"Don't y' know y' shouldn't cheat?" A very hoarse voice asked Remy making him jump. He spun around quickly and looked into two beautiful and very normal green eyes.  
  
"Addie, yer awake!" Remy exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Hey, don't change the subject." Addie grinned. "Ah saw y' cheat, maybe ah need t' teach y' how t' play?"  
  
Remy laughed loud and clear.  
  
"How d' y' feel chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah feel wonderful", she assured him, "like ah've been reborn. Although ah am a bit stiff."  
  
Not wasting anymore time Remy grabbed her in his arms. "I... I almost lost y'." He told her in a voice filled with emotion.  
  
"Nah, y' ain't gonna get rid o' me that easily, Mr. LeBeau." She joked. She had to tell him. Being near death had taught her not to waste time. Time was precious, and so was Remy.  
  
"Remy, ah need t' tell y' sumthin'." Her voice quivered nervously.  
  
Placing a finger over her lips Remy quieted her.  
  
"Usually I'd let de femme go first, but not t'day. Addie, my ange, you have helped me t' come back from one o' de blackest, darkest times o' my life. Your light helped me find my way home. Your sweetness, goodness, and beauty have healed my broken heart. Adalida, I love y'."  
  
Adalida looked at Remy through blurry tear filled eyes. "Remy... ah had no idea... oh Remy ah love y' too."  
  
Their lover's embrace grew stronger as Remy lowered his head. He pressed his lips to hers. The passion and love in that kiss, Addie's first, left her light headed.  
  
Remy hated to pull away but he knew he had to. "I have t' go get Hank. I'll be right back mon amore." But before he left Remy turned back. "Oh Addie 'bout de solitaire... I don't t'ink I'll be playin' it for a while."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yea! Lucky Addie. It's so much fun to live vicariously through fan fic characters isn't it. Hope y'all enjoyed. Coming up the very last chapter!!! Trust me if y' don't like sap and fluff well... go somewhere else! :-D 


	12. VERY Happy Holiday

Disclaimer: Still not mine even though I want them wah ;_; !!! Dreaming of a White Christmas isn't mine either. Oh well c'est la vive! Addie is mine if y' wanna borrow her please let me know. Also major fluff warning! But I figure if yer still readin' y' already know that right?  
  
~Thought~  
  
A Whisper in the Night  
  
Chapter 11  
  
VERY Happy Holidays  
  
By: Rogue Marie LeBeau  
  
December 23rd  
  
'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas' was playing for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Ah'd love t' see snow." Addie said with a sigh.  
  
"I still can't believe you've never seen snow." Jean told her. "I guess living in New York all of my like made me take snow for granted. Although you wouldn't know it by this heat wave we're having."  
  
Hank had given Adalida a clean bill of health, so the two women had decided to celebrate by doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Today was perfect although un-Christmas like at fifty degrees.  
  
"It's just like Christmas at home." Addie said.  
  
They had turned down Logan's, who had returned home, offer to chauffeur, but that had been the easy part. Ever since they had admitted their love for each other Addie and Remy had been inseparable. Where you found one you were sure to find the other. It had taken Jean 'planting the idea' in Remy's head in order to steal Adalida away. Also, the fact that Remy had some Christmas preparations of his own didn't hurt.  
  
The women walked into the crowded mall. "What in the world am ah gonna get Remy? Addie exclaimed.  
  
Jean grabbed her friend by the arm. "I know just the thing, come on", and off they went to face one of the busiest shopping days of the year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Ah don't know Jean, will he really like it? Don't y' think it's a bit, well, conceited? Addie asked concerned.   
  
"Oh, Addie, they're beautiful. Trust me he'll love any of these." Jean assured her.  
  
"But will they be ready in time?" Addie questioned.  
  
Jean turned to the boy behind the counter. He couldn't have been any older than eighteen.   
  
"Excuse me," Jean said giving him one of her most stunning smiles, "My friend is giving one of these as a Christmas gift. Do you think they'll be ready in time?"  
  
The young man just stared at the two women for a second before flashing them a dopey grin. "Sure thing I'll make sure of it myself. Just stop by in a couple hours."  
  
"Thanks." Jean threw over her shoulder as she and Addie left the shop. The teenager stared after them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
December 24th   
  
The only person still awake in the mansion was Remy. He sat in front of the fire waiting. He heard the click of the door and in walked the bearer of one of his gifts to Addie.  
  
"Bish, Stormie, how was de trip?" Remy asked the very pregnant Ororo Bishop and her husband Lucas Bishop.  
  
"The trip was fine." Ororo replied. "But will you never stop with that awful nickname?"  
  
She smiled at Gambit. It had been a long time since she had seen him so happy.  
  
"You have it bad Remy." Storm said sitting with Bishop on the sofa.  
  
"So I've been told." Remy told her with a huge grin. "O.K. Stormie, here's the plan..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Now woman, off to bed with you. It seems like you have an early day tomorrow." Lucas commanded his wife leaving no room for argument.  
  
"You know you're the only one who can get away with that." Ororo ribbed her husband.  
  
"Yup" he answered, playfully swatting her backside.  
  
The couple said their goodnights to their friend and went off to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Adalida was up and dressed in a gray wool skirt and red sweater, when she heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Remy", she called, "Come on in hon."  
  
The door opened but instead of Remy, Jean entered.   
  
"Remy's a little busy right this second, but he wanted me to tell you to look outside."  
  
Addie walked over and pulled open her curtains. The entire landscape, for as far as she could see, was covered in about six inches of sparkling snow.  
  
"But how?" Addie questioned remembering the unseasonably warm weather that was supposed to continue until after the first of the year.  
  
"Well, come downstairs, there's someone I want you to meet." Jean told her. Addie left her room to follow Jean.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Adalida Phillips, I'd like you to meet one of my very best friends, Ororo Bishop, also known as Storm." Jean introduced both Ororo and Bishop to Addie.  
  
Addie's eyes grew large. "So yer the one responsible for this for this beautiful Christmas snow!"  
  
Ororo hugged Adalida covertly positioning her in just the right position in the rec room doorway. "What I did was simple, thank Remy, he placed the order."  
  
Addie turned around just in time to come nose-to-nose with Remy.  
  
"Oh look chere, y' stood here just for me!" Remy exclaimed pulling Adalida into his arms and giving her a long deep kiss, underneath the mistletoe.  
  
It was the first time that Remy had kissed her in public, and this was very public. Bishop, Storm, Scott, Jean, Logan, Bobby, Hank, and the professor all stood there clapping, cheering, and whistling. When the kiss finally ended the color of Addie's face matched her sweater perfectly.  
  
"Now if no one minds, I'm gonna take my ange and give her, her present in private."  
  
Jean knew Remy was giving Addie a couple new charms for her bracelet. Why it had to be so secret though, she had no clue. She grabbed the box that held Addie's gift to Remy.  
  
"Here you go." Jean held out the gift to her friend as Addie put on the coat that Remy held out for her.   
  
Hand in hand the couple walked out into the white Christmas morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, Remy, ah feel just like ah'm in a snow globe." Addie giggled.  
  
Snowflakes continued to gently fall, landing on Addie's lashes and hair and making her glitter. She just stood there with her eyes closed listening to the quietness of the snow.  
  
Remy brushed some stray hair from her face. "Y're so beautiful."  
  
"Ah love y', Remy." She told him opening her eyes to look at his handsome face. ~He looks gorgeous in those black slacks an' burgundy dress shirt.~  
  
"J' t'aime chere." He told her in return. "I have sumthin' t' show y', but first I'll give y' this."  
  
Remy took Addie's wrist and attached a charm to her bracelet. A small white gold heart.  
  
"Y' already have my heart now y' have de charm."  
  
"Oh, Remy, it's beautiful. Here this is for y'." She handed him the box.  
  
Opening it Remy's smile lit his whole face. "Chere, dis is perfect!" He exclaimed.  
  
Inside was a framed picture of Addie. She seemed to be giving him a seductive smile. There was also a wallet size for him to keep with him.  
  
"I couldn't have asked for a better gift. Well, I can but... well... y'll see."  
  
They walked through the woods before reaching their destination, a clearing. There, in the snow, was written a message... ADALIDA SAVANNAH PHILLIPS WILL YOU MARRY ME? LOVE REMY LEBEAU!  
  
Addie gasped in shock. Her eyes filled with tears blurring the words. All she could do was stop and stare. Fortunately, Remy knew what to do. Kneeling in the snow, he pulled out a small box.  
  
"Now I'm gonna kneel here 'till y' say yes, and trust me dis snow is cold. What d' y' say?" Remy asked with a goofy grin.  
  
Addie laughed and cried choking on her reply. "Yes! Yes!" she shouted nodding vigorously.  
  
Remy stood up and took her wrist once again, attaching the second charm, two interlocking rings. Then, he slipped a half-karat heart shaped diamond ring onto her left ring finger.  
  
"Ah love y' Remy LeBeau. Ah have never been so happy." Addie shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. It was her turn to kiss him passionately.  
  
Remy broke away long enough to say, "Wow, femme!" Before continuing the kiss.  
  
Then he looked at her. "Addie I have one small favor t' ask y'. Stormie and Bish are headin' back on the second... I'd like t' be married on the first. Now evert'ing's already taken care of, Stormie even tricked Jean into tellin' her yer size so she could get y' a dress. We could wait if y' want t'. What d' y' t'ink?"  
  
This left Addie totally speechless, she loved Remy and wanted to be his wife.  
  
"Ah'd marry y' t'mara if y' asked me."  
  
" T'anks chere", he said giving her one last kiss, "now let's go invite our friends t' a weddin'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jean was shocked when Addie entered the room sobbing. She rushed over to her.  
  
"Addie, are you all right? What happened?" Jean asked panicked and concerned.  
  
When Addie looked up Jean understood. Adalida's face was alight with happiness. Addie thrust out her hand for all to see.  
  
Congratulations and laughter filled the rec room.  
  
"So when's the big day?" Bobby Drake asked.  
  
"One week from t'day." Addie told everyone with a smile.  
  
Jean's smile grew huge as she exclaimed, "Oh my!"  
  
Everyone was happy and talking wedding plans, everyone except Logan. He tried to be happy for the couple, but truth be told the wedding announcement made him miss Jubilee all the more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"I'm so sorry Logan, she's not coming." Ororo apologized.  
  
"Why?" he asked, desperate for a reason.  
  
"I have no idea, I called her this morning and told her that Adalida was getting married and wanted her to be there. All Jubilee did was say she had to go and hung up. I called again just a minute ago and Northstar told me she had left. She had called him and let him she was O.K. but she didn't want anyone to know where she is. I have no idea why Logan, but Jubilee ran."  
  
"I guess she learned it from the best." Wolverine replied gruffly.  
  
"Don't even think about running now. Addie wants you to walk her down the aisle tomorrow. Don't let her and Gambit down." Storm warned him.  
  
"Don't worry 'Ro I got no intention on runnin'. I'm not going after Jubilee." He assured her. If Jubilee didn't want to be found he would leave her alone no matter how much it broke his heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the wedding march played Adalida walked down the aisle on Logan's arm, to her awaiting her groom.  
  
Remy's jaw dropped when he saw her dressed in a strapless, ankle length ballerina style dress with a short white veil. A dress designed to let the beautiful woman, not the dress shine. In her hands she carried a bouquet identical to the one that Remy had given her a few months prior.   
  
All of the people they were close to were there, the X-Men from the mansion, with Jean standing up for Addie, the Bishops, with Lucas standing up for Remy, and finally   
  
Jean-Luc, Tante Mattie, Emil, and Claude. Kurt Wagner, who had recently been licensed to perform ceremonies, was officiating. The only one missing was Jubilee, and Logan felt her absence the greatest.  
  
Logan reached the front and place Addie's hand into Remy's.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gather here today in the presence of Gott to join these two together. They have chosen to write their own vows, which they will now recite. Remy?" Kurt turned towards Gambit.  
  
"Adalida Savannah Phillips, y' have brought joy where there was only pain, an' laughter where dere were only tears. Y' took dis broken man an' made me whole again. Your gentle spirit, your loving compassion, an' your beauty taught me dat life was worth continuing an' dat love was worth risking. I now give you dis ring as a token o' all o' the love I will give t' y' all o' our lives. I promise t' love, cherish, and honor y' as long as we both shall live." Remy slipped the ring onto Addie's hand.  
  
  
  
Kurt now turned to Addie, "Adalida?"  
  
"Remy LeBeau, y' have taught me so much, first friendship and trust, and then love. Y've given me hope, y've given me wings t' fly. Ah never dreamed o' bein' loved, ah never dared t' hope. Now ah don't have t' dream, for the reality of our love is greater than any dream mah mind could create. Ah have chosen not t' sit out life, ah chose t' dance, with y' Remy, as mah partner. Ah shall love, honor, and cherish y' as long as we both shall live." Adalida slipped a ring onto Remy's hand.  
  
Kurt smiled and said "By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Remy, you may now kiss your bride."  
  
Loud cheers filled the mansion at the long kiss.  
  
"It's my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr., and Mrs. Remy LeBeau."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Logan stayed long enough to wish the couple well, and then he rode off on his Harley, only Ororo knew why.  
  
Later after a lavish party, Remy and Addie said their goodnights. In front of everyone Remy scooped up his wife and carried her off to their new apartment. Remy had it started right after he sent her the flowers.  
  
Adalida's stomach was full of a million butterflies as Remy deposited her on their bed. There was no need to be nervous; Remy was equally passionate and tender, making Addie feel safe in her husband's arms.  
  
"I love y' my ange." Remy whispered nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Ah love y' too hon." Addie rolled over on her right side to snuggle against him. The blankets had fallen off of the bed into a heap. Remy looked at Addie and then started to laugh.  
  
"What, what is it?" Addie asked self-consciously.  
  
"Oh, chere, dere's nothin' wrong." He assured her. "But let me answer your question with one o' my own. When did y' get dat tattoo?"  
  
Fin! Did y' like my lil' ole ficcy? Well it's done and it's been a blasted. My very first fan fic and now it's finished! Please let me know what y' think! ThanX! Oh but what happened with Logan and Jubilee? Have y' ever know poor Logan t' be happy...? No, I thought not oh well.... Muwahahahaha! Look for my sequel coming soon t' a web site near you!!! 


End file.
